Le cachot de l'âme
by evils-roses
Summary: on dit que les plus petites choses font les grand changements, que les défaites font les plus grandes victoires, que tout peu changer avec la volonté.
1. Chapter 1

Auteurs : en co-écriture avec Ysa666 et un grand merci à Yoruchi Kuraitsuki pour toutes les infos pratique sur le monde merveilleux -- de FF ( paix à mon âme)

Auteurs : en co-écriture avec Ysa666 et un grand merci à Yoruchi Kuraitsuki pour toutes les infos pratique sur le monde merveilleux -- de FF (paix à mon âme)

Note : cette fic est le fruit d'une intense réflexion et d'une profonde envie de suicide de ma part.

Introduction.

On dit parfois que les plus petites choses font les grands changements. Il est dit aussi que tout peu changer par la volonté. Il se dit que rien ne se perd ni ne se crée tout se transforme, telle la chenille en papillon ou l'hiver en printemps. On dit aussi que le corps est le cachot de notre âme, la prison corporelle de ce qui est spirituel, aussi volatil que le parfum d'une fleur. Je ne sais pas si c'est une fleur qui me permet de vivre chacun de ces jours, ou si c'est seulement le changement, la volonté de survivre par moi-même loin de la solitude. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui fait que je me lève tout les matins en me disant que c'est un jour nouveau et encore meilleur. Peut-on vivre avec le poids de la culpabilité ? Sans doute, du moins j'essais, mais il est des choses qui sont parfois dures à oublier. Et d'autres dont il vaut mieux se souvenir, pour que ceux qui sont morts ne le soient pas pour rien. Même si c'est de ma faute.

4 ans plus tôt.

« Qu'est ce qui est le plus important pour toi?__Que je me fasse une joie de le détruire. »

Séphiroth se tenait là, observant le jeune homme blond comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un vulgaire insecte. Ses yeux gris verts aux pupilles de chat ne lâchant pas une seule seconde son jouet du regard. Le ciel derrière lui était menaçant, mais étrangement, la tempête ne semblait pas affecter les deux combattants, comme s'ils étaient situés dans l'œil du cyclone. L'ex général envoya son adversaire bouler contre un pan de mur en ruine, il lui planta son sabre dans l'épaule, laissant un filet de sang couler le long de la plaie ouverte, Cloud grimaça. Séphiroth attendait une réponse à sa question, ses cheveux argentés flottant dans le vent lourd chargé d'électricité. Le blondinet eut un regard bravache et empoigna à pleine main la lame effilée du sabre, et la retira de son épaule ensanglantée.

« J'ai pitié de toi, décidément, tu ne comprends rien. L'univers entier est précieux à mes yeux. »

Hurla le jeune en rassemblant ses forces. L'ex général ne paru pas surpris mais son attitude désinvolte lui coûta cher. Cloud bondit comme un lion prêt à tout pour venger ceux qu'il avait chéri et qui avait péri à cause de ce seul homme aux cheveux d'argent et aux yeux de félin. Il se rua sur cet homme qui l'avait tant fit souffrir, et déchargea l'énergie de sa haine et de son chagrin dans cette ultime attaque du désespoir. Mais le destin voulu que quelqu'un contrecarre ses plans. La balle fendit l'air et vint se loger dans la deuxième épaule de Cloud, qui ne cessa pas pour autant d'attaquer. Séphiroth ne bougea pas, que se passait-il ? Où cette demi-portion pouvait elle trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour se battre ? Peu importait. La douleur fut fracassante et déferla en une vague destructrice emportant raison et intelligence, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un corps criblé de marques sanguinolentes à moitié mort. Cloud regarda le corps de son mortel ennemi chuter dans les décombres d'une ville tout aussi fantomatique que le guerrier qui venait de sombrer.

Le jeune homme vacilla légèrement, une autre détonation se fit entendre. Cette fois le projectile rata sa cible, mais il s'en fallut d'un cheveu. Le blondinet se retourna, plutôt vif malgré son état et décocha un grand coup de sa large lame. L'acier fendit l'air encore opaque de la tension qui s'y était accumulé, mais déjà, au loin, le soleil perçait derrière les nuages sombres. Une pluie bienfaitrice se mit alors à tomber, douce et sucrée comme le chant d'un oiseau. La lame de l'épée trancha le cuir et la peau, faisant couler un sang noir de larges plaies. Les deux incarnés se regardèrent bêtement, ahuris de mourir si stupidement. Cloud était à bout de souffle et ne supporterait pas un nouvel assaut. Et pourtant, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, la pluie sembla décomposer le corps de ces deux êtres qui ne devaient vivre que pour mourir. Ils balbutièrent quelque chose, que le jeune homme ne pu comprendre. Les deux corps s'envolèrent, emportés par le vent des souvenirs, ils n'existaient plus. Avaient-ils un jour existé ? Peu importait dorénavant, le monde pourrait vivre enfin en paix. Cloud ferma les yeux, c'était si bon de se laisser aller, de se laisser porter par le courant du monde sans se soucier du reste.

Des bras le soulevèrent et le portèrent dans une étrange machine volante.

La nuit était presque tombée, et le cadavre de Séphiroth n'avait pas encore été retrouvé. Reno survolait la zone du combat en hélicoptère, maudissant les heures sup' qui l'empêchait de voir sa petite amie. Quelque chose attira pourtant son attention.

_Qu'est ce que le monde ? Où vais-je ? Qui suis-je ? Tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Je suis là, mort ou presque. Vais-je souffrir ? Peu importe. Je les tuerais tous ! _Ainsi pensait, Séphiroth agonisant dans une flaque de boue. Quelle mort peu glorieuse pour un homme si puissant. Il entendait vaguement le hurlement du vent dans les pales de l'hélicoptère. Il remua faiblement. Tout son corps le fit souffrir, comme pour le punir de s'en être si mal servi. Il avait mal. Mal. La douleur l'aveuglait. Il aurait voulu extérioriser toute cette souffrance. C'était comme avant. Pensa t-il. Souffrir et ne pouvoir que constater sa souffrance.

« He oh ! Vous m'entendez ? Oui, c'est Reno (…) je l'ai trouvé. (…) heu… Il est vivant mais dans un sale état, on dirait que le blondinet n'a pas fait les choses à moitié. (…) Okai je le ramène. Message reçu 5 sur 5.

On souleva le respectable de douleur et on le posa sans ménagement sur la baquette arrière de l'hélico qui décolla quasiment aussitôt. Séphiroth n'entendait plus rien d'autre que le rugissement du vent. Il sentait juste que son corps se vidait de tous ses fluides, les répandant comme une flaque d'eau de pluie sur le tissu qui s'imprégnait peu à peu de ce qui avait été le grand Séphiroth.

Voilà c'est la fin de l'introduction. Review ? ?


	2. chapter 2

**Auteur : **votre dévoué vampire qui pour le moment part en solo soutenue par une alliée de poids et mon fidèle chocolat !

**Note :** Si je ne meurt pas d'inanition, je vais mourir de fatigue… Pourquoi est ce que j'écris à ces heures tardives ?

**Chapitre I : vivre ou mourir ? telle est la question**.

_La douleur. C'est ça souffrir, c'est n'être que douleur, ressentir chaque chose par un afflux constant de souffrance. C'est ça mourir ? Je veux dire mourir pour de vrais. Mourir sans rivière de la vie, sans possibilité de deuxième chance. J'ai mal. C'est tout ce que je sais. J'ai mal partout et nul part. Comme avant. Comme quand je n'étais qu'un enfant, le jouet de savants fous. J'avais mal aussi. Mal dans mon esprit et dan s mon corps. Je souffrait par chaque fibre, chaque parcelle de mon être. De quoi devenir fou. Je n'étais pourtant pas seul. Mais au fond si j'étais seul, seul avec cette chose qui m'habitait mais dont j'ignorais la nature. Cette chose que j'appelle mère. Pourquoi l'appeler ainsi alors que je ne l'ai jamais vue. Alors que je ne l'ai jamais touchée ? que je n'ai jamais pu l'étreindre. Ca n'a plus d'importance. Je veux juste leur faire payer à tous le prix de ma douleur. C'est une dette immense que plusieurs générations ne pourront pas rembourser. Oui la haine et comme un tranquillisant : elle s'insinue dans vos veines et vous fait vivre différemment elle apaise votre soif de vengeance, elle vous pousse à réfléchir, puis, à ne plus poser de questions. Une piqûre ? La douleur reflux, elle disparaît. Je me sens… Léger, étonnement léger malgré le poids de mon corps. J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté._

_« - Il a ouvert les yeux !( s'écrit une voix)Préparé vous !_

_« - A mon avis, avec se qu'il vient de se prendre il risque d'être aussi dangereux qu'un chocobo sous sédatif… déclare une autre voix._

_Tout raisonne étrangement. Les voix me semble désincarnées, irréelles, juste le mirage de mes pensées. Le vide. Le noir. Le néant. Plus rien._

Rufus observe le guerrier. Il est dans un piteux état. Des plaies sanglantes lui barrent l'abdomen et il semble avoir de nombreuses contusions. Comment diable avait il pu resté en vie ? Les médecins et les scientifiques tournaient autour du gibet comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de confiture. Le président de la Shinra semble inquiet, ses sourcils sont froncés et ne font plus qu'un ligne au dessus de ses yeux bleus. Reno semble plus confiant et ne cesse de jouer avec la seringue, celle là même qui s'est enfoncé dans la chaire de l'ex général quelques minutes plutôt.

« Monsieur est ce que ça va ? Demanda poliment un homme de type Utaïen.

Le président de la Shinra acquiesce.

« Ne le laissez pas mourir., c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Les uns et les autres se regardent surpris. Au même moment un petit groupe de personne rentre dans la pièce qui serre pour le ment de salle d'opération. C'est tout juste une pièce blanche carrelé au centre duquel trône une table en inox sur laquelle est déposé Séphiroth. Son corps est couverts de sang et de poussière, il ne ressemble plus au grand général qu'il était avant de s'écraser au sol comme un ange déchu. Ses longs cheveux argentés tombent en cascade à l'extrémité de la table. Sa poitrine se soulève à peine. Barret, un grand type noir qui vient d'arriver toussote légèrement pour signaler qu'il va prendre la parole. L'essaim de médecins s'arrête en plein vol, Rufus se retourne vers le leader d'AVALANCHE.

« -qui a t' il Barett ?

« - A l'instant il m'a semblait que vous disiez quelque chose d'intéressant pour une fois ?

Rufus ne relève pas et se contente de soutenir le regard de l'homme qui se tient devant lui.

« - Je disais qu'il fallait qu'IL reste en vie.

« - et pourquoi donc se fils de pute devrait rester en vie ? ! intervint Cid en écrasant un mégo de cigarette au sol sous le regard inquisiteurs des scientifiques.

« - toujours aussi bien élevé à ce que je vois.

Constat le président de la Shinra en haussant un sourcil.

« - Si je souhaite qu'il reste en vie, c'est que : d'un il peu toujours nous être utile, ça épongera peut être une partie de sa dette, deux : c'est trop simple de le laisser mourir, après tout ce qu'il nous a fait. Trois : je veux savoir pourquoi, pourquoi tout ça !

« - POURQUOI ? ! Eructa Cid. Mais pare qu'il est cinglé voilà tout ! Qu'il est complètement malade !

« - dans ce cas nous allons le soigner que ça vous plaise ou non.

Rufus n'en dit pas plus. Le pilote bouillait littéralement de rage mais n'ajouta rien, au ton qu'avait employé le président de la Shinra, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas discuter. Shinra soupira et fit signe aux membre d'AVALANCHE de le suivre dans la salle de réunion. Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce sans échanger un mo. Même Yuffie semblait avoir perdue sa langue.

« - Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ?

Demanda Vincent qui était resté silencieux. Ses yeux carmins dévisageant sombrement Rufus qui s'assit dans son siège un peu mal à l'aise. L'homme leur fit signe d'en faire autant et tous prirent place autour de la table. Même Cloud, bien qu'un peu pale assister à cet inattendu conseil.

« -Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est que j'ai une mission à vous confier. Mais aussi parce qu'il est temps pour nous de nous atteler à la reconstruction de notre monde. Ce ne sera pas une tache aisé mais elle est néanmoins nécessaire, seulement…

« - Seulement Il est toujours vivant, compléta Vincent en plantant son regard dans celui de Rufus qui s'agita de nouveau sur son siège.

« - oui, lâcha t il enfin avant de joindre ses mains devant lui. Je pense que nous allons le garder ici, à Edge, il vous faudra le surveiller et lui injecter des doses de sédatifs régulièrement. Je sais que ça risque de prendre sur votre temps et vous m'envoyer désolé mais je vous payerais si c'est cela qui vous dérange.

Tiffa secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« - Vous n'avez pas à nous payer c'est aussi notre travail de veiller à ce qu'il ne cause plus jamais le mal.

« - on devrait plutôt lui couper la tête… marmonna Cloud

Tous eurent un léger sourire. C'était juste la manifestation de leur soulagement. Certes Séphiroth était en vie, mais il était hors d'état de nuire et dorénavant la vie pouvait reprendre un cours tranquille, sans danger et sans soucis autres que celui de reconstruire leur monde pour enfin avoir une fin heureuse.

_Mon corps flottait dans un océan inconnu, je nageais en plein néant, piégé dans mon corps alors que mon esprit était encore bel et bien en vie. Il me fallait m'activer faire quelque chose. Mais je me sentais las, toutes les pesées que vomissait mon cerveau ne faisaient qu'empirer ma situation. Je n'avais plus le moindre repères. Tout était différente. Quelque part au loin, dans les limbes de mon esprit Kasa m'attendait. Mais je ne la voyais plus, je ne l'entendais plus pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais seul avec moi même._

Fin du premier chapitre… Review ? ? ?


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : toujours moi en co-écriture avec Ysa et Yoruchi Kuraitsuki

Note : morte sur le clavier, bave qui coule, morceau de tiramisu coincé entre les dents… ne me demandez pas pourquoi je me couche si tôt ou tard ça dépend .

**Chapitre 2 : no man's land de mon cerveau.**

_J'ai vaguement sentie qu'on transportait mon corps. J'avais la sensation de n'être plus qu'une entité flottant entre vérité et mensonge. Il me semblait voir ma vie défiler. Au plutôt non, il me semblait ressentir ma vie, les bons comme les mauvais moments, porté toujours par cette haine et cette incompréhension. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'avait on choisi moi ? Et pas quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai de nouveau mal. Ça vient en vagues successives, ça m'étouffe, ça m'oppresse, j'ai du mal à respirer. Ma poitrine me fait mal. J'ai l'impression d'être transpercé de centaines de lances acérées, qui mordent ma chaire et me piège dans ce corps qui n'est plus qu'un brasier de souffrance._

Le petit groupe suit le président de la Shinra dans les sous sols de l'entreprise. Ils y découvrent non sans étonnements un véritable labyrinthe.

« Ce sont d'ancien labos que nous avons aménagé en quartiers de détentions et en quartiers tout court, pour les gardes. Il y a une salle de sport, un réfectoire, une infirmerie et plusieurs chambres. C'est là que nous L'avons mis.

Ces dernières paroles laissent les autres pensifs. Ainsi donc la Shinra possédait des installations souterraines… les murs étaient en pierre brute et de simples néons éclairaient les vastes couloirs. L'endroit était austère et ressemblait à ces hôpitaux psychiatriques hantés que l'on montre dans les films d'horreur. Yuffie en est un peu angoissé et se réfugie dans l'ombre de Tifa, qui marche d'un pas vif la tête haute, nullement effrayée par cet étrange décor. Leur pas raisonnaient et se répercutaient sans fins sur les parois lisses. Cloud ne se sentait pas à l'aise, ça lui rappelé de mauvais souvenir, les labos et les hôpitaux il les détestait autant qu'il haïssait Séphiroth. Le président de la Shinra les mena jusqu'à une porte blindée. A la grande surprise de tous elle n'était pas gardée.

« - c'est quoi ce merdier ?

Souffla Cid en observant la porte d'un œil critique. Barrett était tout aussi dubitatif. Pour un tel prisonnier il aurait fallut une armée de Turk dopés à la mako, et même ça n'aurait pas été suffisant. Rufus ne dit rien et tira de sa poche une clé qu'il introduisit dans la serrure. Il y eut un déclic et touts purent voir un étrange spectacle.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre mais ils purent distinguer qu'elle était capitonné comme pour éviter que quiconque se blesse. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre juste un conduit de ventilation loin au dessus de leur tête. Mais le plus surprenant, sans doute, c'était l'homme attaché sur le mur du fond. Il était torse nu, son torse était entouré de bandages. Sa tête retombé sur sa poitrine et ses bras levés et attachés par des chaînes pendaient inertes à peine retenus par leur liens d'acier. Ses longs cheveux argentés empêchaient tout le monde de distinguer l'expression de son visage. Cloud serra les poins mais ne dit rien, Tifa vit la mâchoire de son ami se serrer. Yuffie eut un mouvement de recule avant de sortir un Kunaï de sa poche, Vincent lui fit un geste explicite et la jeune ninja ravala sa rancœur et rangea son arme. Barrett et Cid n'avait pas esquissé un geste mais à leur expression on comprenait qu'ils n'avaient aucune intention de laisser le moindre lambeau de chaire vivants à leur ennemi tombé. Seul Vincent, Tifa et Rufus restaient d'un calme olympien.

J'ai mal. Arrêtez, j'ai mal. Je me sentais comme un gamin qui vient de tomber. Il me semblait que j'étais plus fort. Mais j'avais mal. Je sens quelque chose autour de moi, des ombres, vagues et indifférentes. Mon corps ne m'appartient plus, je veux bouger, me lever, tuer. Mais non ce stupide corps reste là inerte. Je ne sais pas dans quelle position je suis. J'entends des voix, lointaines, aussi floues que les ombres. J'ai mal ! J'ai envi de le hurler ! J'ai envi de pleurer ! Oui, parfaitement, le grand Séphiroth a une violente envi de pleurer, de se réfugier dans des bras sûrs. Mais bon sang où est ma ferté ? Je ravale mes envies puériles. Il faut maîtriser la douleur, la concentrer et la faire disparaître. Je le faisais avant. Mais maintenant… Je suis sans doute prisonnier, dans une cuve à mako pour changer…Une piqûre. Encore une. La douleur s'estompe et s'efface, je disparais de nouveau dans le néant. Je suis complètement dans les limbes. Je flotte, seul dans ce brouillard. Il se dissipe lentement mais reste présent. J'ai la tête qui tourne. J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté.

« - ça y est il est réveillé. Murmura Tifa aux autres, qui s'approchèrent. Séphiroth dodelina la tête de droite à gauche, d'avant en arrière avant de relever lentement ses yeux embués vers eux. Cloud le regarda avec dédain. Cid ne pu s'empêcher d'attraper la tête de l'ex général par les cheveux et de fixa son regard dans le sien.

« -ordure, je vais te faire payer !

« - je suis… également … ravi… de vous rencontrer…

Murmura l'argenté en lançant à Cid un regard aigu, qui transperça celui ci de par en par, comme passé au rayons X.

« - Lâche-le !

Intervint Vincent, sans pourtant regarder Séphiroth. Cid s'exécuta. L'ex général eut un pâle sourire.

« - quel comité d'accueil. Même le blondinet est là.

Le sang de Cloud ne fit qu'un tour, il tenta de se jeter sur le prisonnier, Tifa le retint de justesse.

« LACHE MOI ! JE VEUX QU'IL CREVE ! ! S'époumona le jeune homme. Tifa le retenait toujours mais peinait de plus en plus à le contenir. Finalement la jeune femme le lâcha, mais passa devant lui avant qu'il n'est put faire un pas, elle arma son bras et envoya un violent crochet du droit à son amie d'enfance qui s'étala par terre. Cloud resta muet de surprise. Il se massa la joue avec une grimace de douleur. Séphiroth eut un léger rire, qui se termina en un toussotement. Tous se retournèrent vers le prisonnier.

_Maintenant je savais dans quelle position je me trouvais. J'avais les bras attachés au dessus de ma tête et j'étais assis par terre, dans une salle qui ressemblait plus à une chambre d'hôpital psychiatrique plus qu'à une cellule. La douleur s'était dissipé mais je n'arrivais pas à garder mes idées claires, c'est comme si j'étais sous sédatif. D'un autre côté, s'ils ne m'avaient pas mis sous morphine, je serais sans doute mort de douleur. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'ai vu qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde autour de moi. AVALANCHE au grand complet, quel luxe, et Rufus Shinra, à mon grand désarroi. Mais je n'étais pas dans la possibilité d'imposer mes règles. Le premier visage que je vis fut celui de Tifa. Jolie brin de fille. Je me souviens l'avoir blessée gravement une fois. Elle me regarde gravement. C'est bizarre il n'y a aucune haine dans ses yeux, pas la moindre rancœur. Etrange. J'aurais pourtant adoré voir toute la haine qu'elle cachait en elle. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'en émouvoir une main me saisie par les cheveux. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'AVALANCHE._

_Et c'est avec beaucoup de délicatesse que l'on m'expliqua que ma vie ne tenait plus qu'un un fil._

_L'homme me lâcha et le blondinet s'énerva, une fois de plus. Il faudra qu'il cesse la mako, ça atteint son système nerveux. Tifa lui envoya un merveilleux crochet, qui l'envoya au tapis en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Je ris. Mais je cessais rapidement car mes côtes me firent souffrire._

_« Ha, ha, ha… arf…AVALANCHE et la Shinra main dans la main, pour me tuer, comme c'est touchant._

_Je sentis le regard mauvais de Rufus Shinra se poser sur moi._

« - tu ferais mieux d'être coopératifs, sinon tu risque de finir dans une cuve à Mako.

Je n'ai pas du tout aimé le ton qu'il a employé. Je lui ferais payer ce que m'a fait subir son père, quand je serais sortit de là… Il ne m'avait pas enfermé dans quelque chose de hautement sécurisé. Enfin du moins je ne pensais pas. Mes idées étaient encore confuses. Je voyais trouble.

Rufus regarda de haut le guerrier, et se retourna vers AVALANCHE. Il leur fit signe de le suivre. Refermant derrière lui la porte à clé, ce qui plongea la cellule dans les ténèbres.

« - Je ne veux pas que ce genre d'incidents se reproduisent, c'est clair ?

Tous baissèrent les yeux sauf Yuffie qui ne comprenait pas tout à fait la situation.

« - il vous faudra être vigilants et lui injecter le sédatif à intervalles réguliers, comme vous l'avez vu, je compte surtout sur ça. Aucune prison n'est suffisamment sûre pour enfermer un homme pareil…

« - Alors, pourquoi ne pas le tuer tout simplement…grogna Cloud qui se massait toujours la joue. Rufus lui lança un regard aigu.

« - Tout simplement parce que se débarrasser d'ennemis au combat est une chose, mais tuer un homme de sang froid en est une autre.

« -Pourtant lui n'a jamais hésité ! Hurla le jeune homme en attrapant Rufus par le col de sa chemise. Je me suis battu contre lui ! J'ai perdu des êtres chers à cause de lui ! Je l'ai vu tuer de sang froid ! Pourquoi ne peut-on pas le descendre ! ?

Le président de la Shinra posa une main ferme sur celles de Cloud et le fit lâcher prise. Tous s'étaient tus et avaient gardé la tête baissé. Oui tous savaient, et tous comprenaient Cloud. Mais tous savaient aussi, que tuer un homme même le pire des meurtriers psychopathes était un meurtre et non pas un châtiment juste. Cloud lâcha la chemise de Rufus et baissa la tête, ses cheveux blonds retombèrent sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

« - Pourquoi…pourquoi, faut il que tout soit si compliqué ?

Personne ne répondit. Qu'y avait-il à répondre à ça ?

Voilà fin du chapitre2 merci a tous ceux qui lisent et qui laissent des reviews, merci a Yoruchi Kuraitsuki et voilà


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : toujours moua en attendant que Ysa666 est de nouveau une connections internet

Note : merci a tous pour vos review ça me fait trop plaisir ! Merci à Mélior, nmfrter, et aussi a Yoruchi !

**Chapitre 3 ce que nous ne seront jamais.**

_La porte s'est refermée, comme une chape de plomb. Tout est devenu sombre, la seule source de lumière étant les veilleuses orangées présentes sur chacune de trois murs qui m'entouraient. Je me retrouvais seul. La douleur avait disparu, mais mon corps demeurait faible, incapable de fournir les efforts que je lui demandais. C'étais comme si on m'avait injecté une drogue. Vous laissant éveillé mais le corps complètement amorphe. C'est une sensation de faiblesse que je ne supportais pas. Je restais donc seul dans le noir, seul avec moi même. C'est une sensation bien étrange que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Je voyais toutes les personnes que j'avais fréquentées défiler devant moi. Elles m'entouraient comme pour me montrer du doigt et pour me juger, j'entendais leur voix qui raisonnaient au fond de mon âme. Elles me parlaient, toutes en même temps, je ne distinguais qu'un brouillard sonore. Je fermais les yeux. Dans la pénombre ou dans les ténèbres, où est la différence ?_

Rufus observa Cloud sans pouvoir lui donner une réponse. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué. Bonne question, si il en avait eu la réponse il l'aurait sans doute partagée avec les autres, mais malheureusement, il ne savait rien. Sans dire un mot le président de la Shinra disparu dans les couloirs laissant les membres d'AVALANCHE entre eux. Barrett posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Puis, préservant le silence tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils étaient à mi chemin, quand Reno sorti dans le couloir, leur coupant volontairement la route. Le turk leur fit un clin d'œil. Intrigué, le petit groupe le suivit. Il les mena jusque devant une grande porte de verre opaque.

« - Si vous pouviez vous donner la peine.

Dit-il avec une révérence théâtrale, faisant au passage un clin d'œil à Tifa qui ne lui rendit qu'un sourire mauvais. AVALANCHE entra dans la salle. Il y eu un temps d'arrêt puis…

« - SURPRIIIIIIIIIISE ! ! ! ! !

Hurlèrent les personnes présentes. Tout le personnel de la Shinra était là, Turk comprit. Bien que tous ne semblait pas d'humeur à faire la fête, notamment Tseng qui sirotait un verre de jus de fruit adossait contre un mur. Yuffie poussa un crie de joie auquel se mêla celui de Cid. Tout deux se ruèrent sur le banquet. Tifa secoua la tête de découragement mais se contenta de sourire. Cloud était presque aussi sonnait que s'il venait d'apprendre que Noël venait d'être avancer d'un mois. Puis tous se mêlèrent à la fête. Sur un mur au fond, une grande banderole était inscrit en lettres multicolores « Félicitation ! ». Le jeune homme était en état de choc. Durant toute la soirée il ne cessa de serrer des mains et de recevoir des félicitations, sous l'œil amusé de son amie d'enfance. La soirée se passa comme un rêve. Un moment de joie après tant et tant de moment de souffrance. Bien piètre réconfort après la perte de tant d'êtres chers. Mais les survivants ne méritent ils pas une fin heureuse ?

Tout le monde semblait s'amuser, même Vincent accepta le verre de Vodka qu'on lui tandis et au grand étonnement de tout le monde, se resservit à plusieurs reprises.

« - Si on jouait aux cartes ! ? s'exclama Yuffie après avoir but un verre de trop. Barrett, pour toute réponse, s'assit devant la jeune ninja, l'œil vitreux et un sourire niai accrochait aux lèvres. Tifa haussa les épaules et se joignit à la partie.

« - Tu viens Vincent ?! S'écria la ninja en entraînant l'homme dans le cercle que les joueurs venaient de former. Vincent eut un large sourire, et s'assit tant bien que mal, se resservant au passage un verre de vodka. Le jeu commença.

« - Je propose que le perdant aille piquer Séphiroth ! ! !

S'écria Barrett, touts approuvèrent, tous, sauf Tifa qui regarda son jeu avec méfiance. On ne peu pas dire que la jeune femme soit très doué aux jeux de hasards, encore moins quand il s'agit de cartes. Et comme elle l'avait pressentie elle perdit la partie.

« - HAHAHA ! C'est toi qui dois aller jouer les infirmièrheu !

S'exclama Vincent en éclatant de rire. Spectacle bien étrange que de voir le personnage le plus sombre, le plus silencieux et le plus raisonnable éclater de rire après avoir bu un litre de vodka. Tifa soupira et se leva.

« - Moi, je vois bien Tifa avec l'uniforme des infirmière…

Pensa tout haut Reno avant de se faire étreindre violemment par Barrett complètement ivre.

La jeune femme les regarda d'un air las et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle n'était pas mécontente d'échapper à cette bande d'alcooliques, à peu prés aussi doux et intelligents que des éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine. Durant la fête, elle s'était faite dragué une dizaine de fois par à peu prés tous les hommes présents dans la salle, et s'être vue proposer environ deux litres d'alcool qu'elle avait toujours refusé. Elle comprenait leur besoin de se changer les idées et de marquer cette page qui se tournait. Mais arriveraient-ils à reprendre une vie normale après tout ça ? L'aventure ne leur manquerait pas ? Etait il vraiment possible de passer à autre chose comme si rien ne c'était passé ? Non, c'était un possible, et il restait encore une trace de ce passé que tous voulaient oublier. Il s'appelait Séphiroth et c'était le responsable de tout.

La jeune femme suivit les couloirs jusqu'à la cellule de l'ex Général. Il y avait un mot accroché dessus. « La clé et les seringues sont dans l'infirmerie, 2°porte à gauche. Rufus Shinra. » Tifa soupira et fit demi tour. L'infirmerie était bien là où on l'avait indiquée, la clé posée sur la table à côté d'une seringue remplie d'un liquide transparent.

_Combien de temps s'était il écoulé ? Que faisais-je ici ? Pourquoi ? Tout me revint, je m'étais endormi à force de me poser des questions. Je voulais demander conseil à Mère, mais c'était comme si elle se trouvait de l'autre côté d'un rideau, derrière un voile que je ne pouvais traverser. Elle se trouait cantonnée dans un recoin de mon cerveau. Je fus également ravi de constater que le produit qu'on m'avait injecté n'affectait que mes fonctions motrices et une partie de mon système nerveux. Ô joie, maintenant je sais que si l'on ne m'a pas mis dans des quartiers hautement sécurisés ou dans une cuve à mako, c'est qu'ils comptent me droguer. Perspective bien peu réjouissante, qui signifiait le début d'une longue captivité. Des bruits de pas me parvirent. Puis ils disparurent, puis ils réapparurent. Je venais de réaliser que les entendre apaisait ma solitude, mais à mon avis les entendre n'était peut être pas le meilleure des signes. Et j'avais plus ou moins raison. Il y eu un cliquetis semblable à celui que fait une clé dans une serrure. La porte s'ouvrit, et une lumière vive s'infiltra comme un parasite. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, une silhouette se découpait en ombre chinoise. Me yeux s'habituèrent à cette vive lumière. Je senti une présence à mes côtés, puis un délicat parfum de fleur. Je distinguais alors la personne présente prés de moi. « Tifa, quelle bonne surprise ! ». Elle ne répondit pas. Elle sera une lanière autour des muscles de mon bras. Un garrot. « Je vois que même dans ce genre de situation vous ne perdez pas le sens du mot ironie. » déclara t elle sans me regarder. La lanière de caoutchouc se serra d'avantage. Puis, il y eut un désagréable bruit de succion et l'aiguille s'enfonça dans ma chair. Le liquide empoisonné se dilua dans mes veines, comme un feu glacé._

_« Me tuer serait sans doute la meilleure solution. Articulais-je avec difficulté. Je senti le regard de Tifa peser sur moi._

_« - Ce serait trop facile »_

_« - Pourtant nous ne sommes pas si différent… »_

_La jeune femme n'ajouta rien. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle me regarda droit dans les yeux._

_« - Et il y a une différence entre nous : je ne suis pas une meurtrière. »_

_La porte se referma de nouveau. Mes paupières se firent plus lourdes et mon corps s'affaissa. J'étais de nouveau prisonnier de ma prison de chair. Mais les paroles de Tifa réussirent à m'arracher une pointe de bonheur malsain. C'était de la rancœur que j'avais sentie dans sa voix._

Voilà fin du chapitre 3 merci d'avoir lu… review ? ? ? Il est un peu moins long que le précédent… mais bon voilà quoi.


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : moi toujours toute seule …

Note : c'est bien la première fois que je post autant de chapitre en si peu de temps, c'est peut être par ce que Yoruchi me harcèle mais bon, en essayant que mes chevilles ne deviennent pas des pastèques je vous livre la suite.

**Chapitre 4 : ce que je pense.**

_Quand je disais qu'une longue période de captivité s'annonçait, j'étais à deux doigts de la vérité. Le fait est qu'un certain temps après le début de mon séjour de force, toutes mes blessures furent guéries. Faible consolation. Tous les jours, quelqu'un venait, et le cauchemar recommençait. Je me retrouvais plongé dans mes souvenirs, incapable de m'en extirper. Je pouvais voir passer mon enfance, en accéléré, ou au contraire certains moments insignifiants au ralenti. Je voyais parfois des scènes repasser en boucle en boucle et en boucle, à tel point que j'en serais devenu fou. Il fallait que je m'isole dans un recoin de mon esprit, que je battisse une forteresse contre moi même. Moi qui n'avait jamais eu peur de rien, je me retrouvais à me fuir._

_ « - …Séphiroth ?_

_Je dodeline la tête pour montrer que je suis plus ou moins éveillé. Dans ce genre de captivité, à part dormir, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire._

_ « …_

_Quelle réponse, avec ça, mon interlocuteur devrait tout savoir sur moi. Le sens de l'humour est aussi une chose qui peu sauver de la folie… Du moins un certain temps._

_« -Séphiroth, est ce qu'il reste des cellules de Jenova ou un incarné encore vivant ?_

_« - …_

_« - (Soupir)_

_« - Il parlera pas, ce mec est un fils de pute,_

_« - … (je serre les dents. Je ne leur montrerais pas la moindre faille.)_

_« - Cid, veux tu bien te taire !_

_« - Ok Rufussounet, à une condition, réduit moi cet enculé en pâté pour chocobos !_

_« - Je suis du même avis que cid, il me mérite pas notre clémence._

_Je reconnais la voix de mon blondinet préféré, j'esquisse un sourire, je ne sais pas s'il le voit, mais cette situation me fait bien rire. Ainsi ce cher hérisson blond ne vaut pas mieux que moi, intéressant._

_ « - Te découvrirais-tu une âme de meurtrier, mon cher Cloud ?_

_J'ai dit le mot qu'il fallait, le voilà qui s'agite._

_« - MAIS PUTAIN LACHEZ MOI ! ! ! ! JE VAIS LE REDUIRE EN POUSSIERE ! ! COMME SA SALOPE DE MERE ! !_

_Je fronce les sourcils. Là, c'est lui qui a dit le mot de trop, mais je ne vais pas lui faire le plaisir de lui montrer qu'il a raison. Ça lui ferait bien trop plaisir. Les personnes présentes retiennent le blondinet comme ils peuvent, mais sous le coup de la folie, celui ci arrive à se libérer. L'acier fend l'air et s'arrête à quelques millimètres de ma tête. J'éclate de rire, et le fixe droit dans les yeux._

_ « - Serais tu trop lâche pour pouvoir m'achever ?_

_Sa confiance s'effrite, ses yeux se troublent._

_ « - Ca suffit, Cloud !_

_Tranche une voix qui m'est inconnue. Je levais les yeux vers mon détesté sauveur. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge profond… et remplis de remords. Intéressant. L'inopiné intervenant baisse la lame de Cloud et le fait sortir, je sais dorénavant que le blondinet ne sera pas mon infirmière, quel dommage, on avait tellement de chose à se raconter._

_« - Je répète ma question : est ce qu'il reste des cellules de Jenova ou un incarné encore vivant ?_

_Parce que ce crétin de Rufus Shinra pense que je vais lui répondre ? Cet enfoiré se met le doigt dans le nez jusqu'au coude. Et si j'étais dans la totale possession de mes capacités, il finirait sans doute comme un cobaye à disséquer. Sauf que là, ce serait à moi de le disséquer. Je hais tous ces gens, je les hais au plus profond de mon âme. Est ce qu'ils le savent ? J'en doute. _

_La porte se ferma une nouvelle fois et me revoilà seul avec moi-même._

3heures plus tard.

Yuffie sauta sur le canapé, évita le coussin que lui envoya Denzel, mais ne pu réchapper à l'attaque surprise de Marlène. La jeune ninja ne pu contenir son fou rire quand la gamine la chatouilla. C'est à peu prés à ce moment là que Vincent, Cid, Cloud et Barrett entrèrent.

« - PAPA !

Hurla la petite fille qui lâcha sa victime pour sauter dans les bras de son père adoptif. Denzel préféra prévenir Tifa qui sortit de la cuisine un torchon entre les mains. Quand elle vit l'état du salon elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Avant de froncer les sourcils et de réprimander du regarde les trois canailles responsable de ce désastre ménagé. Tifa n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, tous affichaient un air renfrogné.

« - Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Je suis sûr qui si vous tirez une tête pareille ce n'est certainement pas pour vous lamenter de l'état déplorable du salon.

Déclara la jeune femme en commençant à mettre un peu d'ordre. Comprenant qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ici, Marlène et Denzel s'éclipsèrent à l'étage. La jeune femme soupira, et eu la soudaine impression d'avoir pris 10 ans et des mômes avec.

« - Il n'a rien dit. Se contenta de dire Vincent en s'asseyant dans un coin.

« - Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? demanda Tifa dans un soupir exaspéré.

Personne ne répondit. Evidemment elle avait raison, comme toujours ou presque.

« - Et il y a encore eu un accident ; soupira Barrett en se laissant tomber dans le canapé que les enfants avait ravagé.

« - Inutile de poser la question de qui l'a provoqué.

Constata la jeune femme en fixant Cloud, celui ci baissa la tête. Tifa soupira et regagna la cuisine. Elle revint avec un magnifique gâteau au chocolat à moitié entamé.

« - ça va vous remonter le moral…

Les quatre hommes se consultèrent du regard. Vincent acquiesça. Tifa observa la scène avec étonnement mais ne dit rien, elle se contenta de servir une part de gâteau à tout le monde.

«- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. lui conseilla Vincent.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, non sans avoir pris la précaution de vérifier là où elle s'asseyait.

« - qu'y a t il ? demanda t elle, un peu inquiète.

« - Rufus à demander à ce que nous changions de base, tant que le suspect n'aura rien dit.

« - soit. Et ?

« - Tifa, quand tout sera terminé quand il aura dit ce qu'il avait a dire l'un d'entre nous devra rester là bas pour lui faire ses injections.

« - Vincent, je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir ?

« - Tu as été choisi pour faire ses injections à notre prisonnier, Rufus nous avez prévenu.

La nouvelle s'abattue comme une condamnation. Tifa resta muette. Puis la première question qui lui vint franchie la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'elle est pu y réfléchir.

« -et… Pourquoi moi ?

« - et bien parce que notre chère et bien aimé Rufus Shinra a considéré que tu étais la personne la plus stable psychologiquement, et la seule qui ne risqueras pas de transformer Séphiroth en gruyère.

Déclara Barrett en soupirant. Tifa ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. C'était logique bien sûr. Cid ne supporterais pas de rester sous terre, Barrett possédait un caractère un peu… fort, qui ne conviendrait pas du tout à la situation. Yuffie ne poserait pas trop de soucis, si ce n'est son étourderie naturelle. Quand à Vincent, la jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper, d'autant plus qu'elle devait s'occuper de Denzel, Marlène et Cloud par la même occasion. Elle resta pensive un moment, puis à la surprise de tous afficha un large sourire.

« - Très bien je m'en chargerais, d'ici là Yuffie peux tu t'en occuper aujourd'hui ? Je dois m'occuper de ce salon !

La jeune ninja bondit de son fauteuil. « Bien chef ! » s'exclama t'elle avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision.

« - Au fait Cloud, tu as une livraison.

_Combien de temps est ce que ça va encore durer ? Le temps n'existe plus. Ce n'est qu'une théorie, le temps n'a jamais existé. Pourquoi mon corps est il si lourd ? Trop de questions sans réponse, j'en ai assez. Je ne leur dirai rien, jamais. Mais de toute façon je n'ai rien à leur dire. Ils savent déjà qu'il ne reste rien de moi à part ce corps sans intérêt qui croupit dans une cellule molletonnée. La porte grince, avec un peu de chance, c'est ma pitance, donnée à la petite cuillère. Chaque cliquetis m'effraie, j'ai peur que ce soit cette foutue piqûre, je n'ai pas envi de sombrer de nouveau dans cet état de léthargie, où seul mon esprit fonctionne à peu prés convenablement ; j'en ai plus qu'assez de ce bruit, de cette sensation à chaque fois que le liquide s'infiltre dans mes veines. Etre prisonnier de son propre corps, n'est ce pas une bien triste fin, pour un bien triste méchant… La porte s'ouvre. Qui est ce ? Cet enfoiré de Shinra ? Le blondinet ? Non pas lui, il est trop dangereux pour ma personne, je vaux de l'or mine de rien. Combien seraient il prés à payé pour que je parle ? Très bonne question. A ma grande surprise mon infirmier est en fait une infirmière. Ce n'est pas Tifa, quel dommage. J'aurais tant voulu voir encore cette rancœur dans ses yeux. La jeune fille s'approche de moi. Je ne fais pas un geste. Elle aurait pu dire « Monsieur Séphiroth c'est l'heure de la piqûre ! » ça ne m'aurait pas étonné. Et encore cet abominable bruit, et encore cette horrible sensation. Je vais replonger, me retrouver encore piégé dans les ténèbres de mon cœur ; Ma seule consolation, c'est de voir que j'aurais pu m'évader. Elle n'a pas fermé la porte à clés._

Fin du chapitre 4, merci d'avoir lu !


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : faut croire que je fais une croisière en solitaire…

Note : Merci à vous tous qui lisez ces quelques lignes et laissez des reviews, merci beaucoup.

Note 2 : le prochain chapitre risque de venir assez tardivement parce que voilà, la famille c'est prioritaire, surtout quand y a pas internet --. Bref j'essaierais quand même de le poster rapidement.

**Chapitre 5 : les ailes que je n'ai plus.**

_Quelle ironie ! La porte n'est pas fermée et je ne peux même pas me traîner vers cette issue qui me nargue. Non, je dois me contenter d'observer impuissant. C'est terrible comme sensation. J'ai envi de hurler, mais ma bouche ne produit qu'un gargarisme étouffé. La drogue s'insinue dans mes veines et je ne distingue plus cette porte salvatrice. Je m'enfonce dans un sommeil quasi comateux._

La sonnerie du téléphone retentie. Tifa soupira et répondit.

« - service de livraison Strife bonjour. (…) d'accord c'est noté, merci d'avoir choisi notre service de livraison.

La jeune femme raccrocha. La routine commençait à s'installer, et elle n'était pas sûre de l'apprécier. Elle soupira, et décrocha le téléphone.

« - Cloud encore une livraison (…) 35 rue des lilas (…) d'accord à toute à l'heure. ( …) Au fait, Rufus a appelé, il voudrait qu'on se retrouve ce soir, je compte sur toi.

Elle raccrocha de nouveau. La routine n'était peut être pas tout à fait maîtresse de leur vie. La jeune femme regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait beau, et dans la ruelle plus bas des enfants jouaient. Tifa crue se reconnaître 10 ans plutôt. A l'époque elle jouait avec Cloud dans les rues, et le décor de leurs aventures était beaucoup moins délabré. C'est fou comme le monde avait changé en si peu de temps. La jeune femme poussa un léger soupir et retourna s'occuper de son bar. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, une dizaine de personne tout au plus.

« -… Et il paraît que Séphiroth a été tué.

« - Pourquoi ils ne le disent à personne.

« - qu'est ce que j'en sais.

Tifa fronça les sourcils et s'approcha imperceptiblement de la conversation. C'était deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années. L'un était roux et portait des lunettes de soleil, l'autre possédait une barbe blonde touffue. La jeune femme s'approcha et écouta.

« - tu pense que la Shinra nous cache quelque chose ? demanda le rouquin.

« - ce serait pas la première fois. Déclara l'autre en portant une pipe à ses lèvres.

« - mais pourquoi caché la mort de cette ordure ?

« - peut être parce qu'il n'est pas mort et que…

« - Bonjour messieurs, je peux vous servir quelque chose ? Intervint soudainement Tifa, les deux hommes la regardèrent surpris et passèrent commande. La jeune femme soupira. C'était stupide de penser que les civils n'avaient rien remarqué. Oui, c'était vraiment stupide.

La journée se passa sans autres incidents majeur, mais la conversation des deux hommes restait gravée dans sa tête. Quand elle ferma le bar pour se rendre à son rendez vous une idée éclata dans son esprit. Pour que la population ne s'inquiète pas, il suffisait de passer une annonce officielle comme quoi, Séphiroth était mort et enterré. Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Encore sous le choc de sa brillante idée, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres au QG de la Shinra.

Un Turk lui ouvrit la porte et Tifa entra dans la salle de réunion. Ils étaient déjà tous là.

« - Bien le bonsoir. Déclara Rufus d'une manière un peu trop théâtrale pour être sincère.Est ce que je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer ! ? s'écria t il. Tout le monde se regarda sans comprendre.

« - La porte de la cellule de notre prisonnier était ouverte ce matin quand un de mes Turk est allé le questionner. Poursuivi t il en foudroyant du regard toutes les personnes présentes.

Tous se regardèrent visiblement surpris, puis Barrett tillât.

« - Rufus, je vous ferrez remarquer que c'était à nous d'interroger Séphiroth, nous nous étions mis d'accord sur ce point il me semble ?

« - et bien la confiance ne devait pas en faire partie. Qui était chargé de piquer le prisonnier hier soir ? !

Le président de la Shinra eut un regard circulaire, et à la surprise de tous, c'est une Yuffie toute penaude qui le va la main.

« - je suis vraiment désolé, je crois que je sui un peu étourdie…murmura t elle gênée.

« - UN PEU ETOURDIE ? ! NON MAIS TU VEUX RIRE !

COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENTE OUI ! !

Explosa Rufus en faisant de grands mouvements de mains. Yuffie s'enfonça dans son siège et ne dit plus rien. Le président s'apprêtait à ajouter autre chose, mais Tifa l'en empêcha.

« - Ca suffit ! Elle a comprit. On doit parler d'autre chose.

« - A bon et de quoi !, demanda le président de la Shinra sur la défensive.

« - j'ai surpris une conversation avec des clients aujourd'hui, et les civils se posent des question quand à ce qu'est devenu Séphiroth, ils ont peur d'un mauvais coup en douce de la Shinra, ce qui par ailleurs ne serait pas une nouveauté.

Déclara la jeune femme en lançant un regard aigu au président de la Shinra qui baissa les yeux. Cid intervins à son tour.

« - Elle a raison, les aut' pilots se posent la question aussi.

« - On fait quoi ? demanda Vincent. On leur dit que, non Séphiroth n'est pas mort, mais qu'il dans le même état qu'un légume ? !

« - Justement, continua Tifa, on pourrait dire qu'il est mort.

« - Comme ça le jour où il réapparaît on dit qu'il a ressuscité ? Demanda Rufus avec ironie.

« - La encore, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Répondit Tifa du tac au tac.

Un point à zéro. Le président soupira mais accepta tout de même la proposition de la jeune femme. Une heure plus tard tous sortirent et se séparèrent. Tifa descendit vers la cellule de Séphiroth, puisque visiblement c'était la seule personne qui ne risquait pas d'envoyer l'ex général six pieds sous terre, ou de laisser la porte ouverte.

La jeune femme parcouru les longs couloirs. Ça lui faisait tellement penser à un hôpital. Elle frissonna et accéléra l'allure. L'infirmerie était plongée dans la pénombre. La seringue était là, sur la table, la clé aussi. Tifa soupira de nouveau. Elle n'aimait pas faire ça. Elle remarqua alors autre chose : un plateau repas. Sans doute la nourriture du prisonnier. Elle s'empara du tout et se dirigea vers la porte close.

_J'ai faim. Ça, au moins je le sais. A mon grand désarroi quelqu'un est encore venue me voir pour me piquer et accessoirement me poser des questions. Mon interrogateur a aussi remarqué que la porte n'était pas verrouillée et s'est empressé de rectifier le tir. Quelle bonne idée ! Parce qu'ils pensent que dans mon état de larve je peux tenter la moindre évasion ? Ces gens sont d'une stupidité écœurante. La porte grince de nouveau, juste au moment où je redevenais plus ou moins lucide. Mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière. Il y a donc un interrupteur dans cette pièce ? Intéressant, mais je doute que ça puisse me servir pour transformer cet endroit en barbecue géant. Je distingue quelqu'un. Individu de sexe féminin, je dirais… Disons que son imposante poitrine ne la contredit pas. Elle passe devant moi, je sens l'odeur de sa chevelure qui me fouette le visage. Je lève légèrement la tête. Qui peu bien être mon infirmière aujourd'hui ? Elle dépose un plateau de nourriture à côté de moi. Quelle bonne idée ! Et comment je le mange avec les mains attachées ? Avec la télépathie ? Si j'étais télépathe ça ferait bel lurette que je serais parti et réduit en tas de cendre cet endroit maudit. Je sens une main qui me secoue légèrement._

_ « -… Quoi ? _

_Je ne peu m'empêcher de dire ça de façon assez dure et brutale, caractérisant ma mauvaise humeur apparente._

_ « - A ce que je vois les bonnes manières n'ont pas fait partie de votre éducation…_

_Déclare mon infirmière. C'est Tifa. Bizarrement je m'en serrais douté. Je reste tout de même un peu surpris. Elle aurait très bien pu m'insulter ou voir même me frapper, puisqu'elle a un redoutable crochet du droit. Mais non, elle se contente de critiquer mes bonnes manières. De quoi rester muet un instant. Je rigole discrètement._

_« - On va dire que pour détruire la planète les bonnes manières ne sont pas nécessaires._

_« - C'est faux. Les bonnes manières sont importantes, pour respecter même ce qu'on déteste. _

_Je reste circonspect, je suis en train de discuter de l'importance des bonnes manières avec une ennemie. Il faut croire que cette captivité m'atteint plus que je ne le pensais. Elle ne me regarde pas elle continu de s'affairer prés de mon plateau. Puis elle lève la tête, et je croise son regard. Je ni lis aucune rancœur, aucune haine, même pas de la crainte ou de la colère, juste… de la curiosité. _

_ « - Enfin… nous auront tout le temps d'y remédier._

_Je ne réponds pas et avale la cuillère de nourriture qu'elle me tend. C'est presque aussi bon que de la fiente de Chocobos. Je fais une légère grimace, mais elle n'échappe pas à ma joliet._

_« - Désolé, mais c'est tout ce qu'on a. Et non ce n'est pas empoisonné, enfin du moins je ne pense pas._

_J'ai à peine eu le temps d'ouvrire la bouche pour répliquer qu'elle m'enfonce une deuxième cuillère. C'est vraiment immonde, mais je me doute que je ne vais pas avoir le droit au service quatre étoiles. Le repas se termine avec une dernière cuillérée de cette immondice. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un pantin. Je déteste ça._

_ « - Bon, avant de m'en aller j'ai une question à vous poser._

_ « - Si c'est pour savoir ce que je pense de…_

_ « - (soupir) Non, pourquoi ne pas nous répondre ?_

_ « - Est ce que ça changerais quelque chose ?_

_ « -Peut être._

_L'aiguille se planta dans mon bras et je sombrais de nouveau dans un sommeil comateux. Ainsi si je parlais ma position plus qu'inconfortable changerait. La porte se referma une fois de plus. Cette fille m'intriguait, fait suffisamment rare pour que je me penche sur la question. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'avait pas peur de moi ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne me haïssait pas ?_

_« - Parce qu'elle sait que le fait que les gens te haïsse te rend plus fort, elle sait que tu te nourri de cette haine. _

_Me dit une petite voix au fond de mon crâne. Peut être le résidu de l'homme que j'étais avant. Et bien, pourquoi ne pas dialoguer avec lui, puisque visiblement, c'est la seule compagnie de mon enfer ?_

Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre 5 merci d'avoir lu… review ?


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur :… Momo le vampire solitaire !

Note : et bah finalement il vient plus vite que prévue ce tit chapitre. Au fait Shiva, comme tu l'as si bien dit ce qui entre doit fatalement ressortir. Et pour ce qui est… disons des besoins naturel il semblerait que les chaînes soit réglable pour quand il a… disons certains besoins. Et une femme de ménage va nettoyer le tout. Et je vous rappelle que Tifa est amoureuse du Hérisson !

**Chapitre6 et si nous étions deux.**

_ « - qu'est ce que tu pense de cette situation ?_

_Demandais je a mon double qui s'était matérialisé dans mon esprit. Il était assis face à moi vêtue simplement d'un pantalon et d'une chemise. Il mit un certain temps avant de me répondre, à tel point que je me demandais si je ne devenais pas fou. Puis il prit la parole ;_

_ « - Je pense que tu dramatise la situation, n'as tu pas mérité cette punition ?_

_ « - Sympathique, et pourquoi je « dramatise » la situation ?_

_ « - tu vois le mal partout et tu ne vois pas le bon côté de la chose._

_ « - le bon côté ? celui où je suis attaché ou celui où je suis drogué ?_

_ « - (soupir) Mais regarde autour de toi._

_ « - je ne vois rien_

_« - c'est justement ça le problème tu ne vois rien, tu reste aveuglé par tes souffrances du passé, mais maintenant que tu es seul, comment vas tu vivre ? Quand tu parleras pense tu qu'ils te tueront ? tu sais très bien que non._

_Je restais pensif, il n'avait pas tort, je n'avais pas tort. La Shinra n'est plus au mains d'Hojo, et heureusement sinon je serais dans une cuve à mako. J'étais réellement seule. Cela faisait plusieurs jours, si tant est qu'il y est des jours, que je n'avais pu parler à Mère. Je n'avais jamais vu la situation de cet œil, pour moi, j'avais toujours était la force salvatrice, et les autres les pantins de ma mégalomanie. Autrefois, j'avais été un modèle, un ami, et maintenant j'étais seul. J'avais récolté le fruit de ma semence, mais j'avais tellement souffert, pourquoi ne le voyaient ils pas ? Et puis le temps passa au rythme des piqûres, au rythme de cette bouffe immonde. Au rythme des visites de Tifa. Apparemment elle avait été désigné pour me servir d'infirmière. plus le temps passait, plus elle m'intriguait. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne ressentez en elle aucune crainte et plus aucune trace de la rancœur de notre première rencontre. Pourquoi ? _

Tifa décrocha encore une fois le téléphone.

« - Service de livraison Strife bonjour…Cloud ? ! pourquoi tu appelles sur cette ligne ? (…) comment ça Marlène est à l'hôpital ? ( …) Non, l'école ne m'a pas prévenue…(…) bon j'y vais, tu veux bien t'occuper du bar. (…) merci Cloud.

La jeune femme raccrocha, elle respira profondément, et essaya de garder son calme. Marlène était tombée à l'école et elle s'était cassé le bras, rien de bien grave ; la jeune femme souffla encore une fois avant de se redresser. Elle était une des responsable légal de Marlène il fallait donc qu'elle aille à l'hôpital… Un seul souci…Séphiroth, même captif il lui causait des ennuis.

« - allô Vincent…(…) le bouton vert Vincent.(…) de rien, Marlène a eut un accident.(…) rien de grave, une simple fracture. Je vais sur place, tu peux t'occuper de notre patient. Et prévenir Barett tant que tu y es. Merci tu es un ange.

Tifa posa le téléphone une nouvelle fois et se massa les tempes. Elle attrapa son manteau et sortit.

L'air de l'extérieur était frais, le mois de Décembre venait de commencer avec ses premiers frimas. La jeune femme resserra son manteau autour de ses épaules. Au dessus de sa tête le ciel était gris et chargé de lourd nuages gris. La jeune femme traversa la ville au pas de course. L'hôpital tout comme l'école était à maximum vingt minutes à pied. Autour d'elle les vitrines arboraient des couleurs rouges et vertes, et les premières décorations de noël avaient été installées. Les passants se pressaient dans les magasins pour faire leur achats. Tifa pensa aux orphelins, il faudrait cette années encore organiser un beau Noël haut en couleur. AVALANCHE serait là au grand complet et le bar serait transformé en cantine. Et pour l'occasion la jeune femme aurait préparer un repas digne d'un roi. Oui, c'est comme ça qu'elle voulait passer Noël, bien sûr à l'appelle, il manquerait Aeris, Zack et beaucoup d'autre mais ils fêteraient Noël en leur mémoire. Cette idée fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres pourpres. Quand elle arriva à l'hôpital on lui indiqua une chambre, Marlène était assise sur un lit, le bras en écharpe.

« - Tifa ! S'écria celle ci en apercevant la jeune femme.

« - Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ma chérie ?

« - je courrais parce qu'on jouait au loup et j'ai glissé sur une plaque de verglas.

Tifa eut une petite grimace qui fit sourire la fillette. La jeune femme sortit un ours en peluche et le tendit à Marlène. Ses yeux brillèrent et elle sera la peluche de son bras valide.

« - Il est trop mignon ! tu l'as acheter où ?

« - ça c'est mon secret.

Des secrets Tifa en avait beaucoup, mais elle garda cette pensée pour elle se contentant de sourire à la gamine assise devant elle. La vie normale n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

_Si je devais résumer mon état d'esprit au moment précis, je dirais usé. Oui, usé, la solitude me pèse plus que je ne laisse paraître, j'ai l'impression que je deviens fou en parlant avec moi même. Je réfléchis à tellement de chose, je ne cesse de me remettre en question. Et si ce que j'avais fait, n'était qu'une manipulation de plus ? Et si je n'avais été de ma vie qu'un pantin passant de mains en mains. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je pensais à ça, c'était stupide, c'est ce que mère voulait. Mais mère ne m'avait elle pas manipulée elle aussi ? Et Tifa, pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne me détestait pas, j'avais tué son père me semble t il ? Je ne la comprenais pas, c'était un mystère. Une idée me vint._

_La porte s'ouvrit. la lumière s'alluma. Mes yeux me piquèrent légèrement. A ma grande déception ce n'était pas Tifa mais, un homme vêtu d'une cape rouge dont j'ignorais jusqu'au nom._

_ « - Tiens, où est passé mon infirmière préféré ?_

_ « -…_

_Presque aussi bavard que moi dit donc. Il s'approcha de moi, et je constatais que le plateau repas était plus… disons variés et meilleur aussi._

_ « - c'est Noël avant l'heure ? demandais je légèrement étonné._

_ « - c'est Noël. Dans dix jours._

_Je restais muet. Quatre mois, ça faisait donc quatre mois que je n'avais pas vu la lumière du jour ? quatre mois… c'est vraiment long quatre moi. _

Fin du chapitre 7, il est court je sais, mais c'est fait exprès et parce que je savais pas quoi mettre d'autre. merci d'avoir lu ! ! ! review ?


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : C'est MOMO ! !

Note : désolé de cette courte attente mais bon quelques petits soucis d'ordre privée, malheureusement je ne peux pas rester enfermé devant mon ordi, j'aimerais bine mais bon…

**Chapitre 7 : Sais tu que je ne sais rien ?**

La salle du 7th heavens était bondé. Des orphelins couraient dans toutes les directions et Tifa avait du mal à circuler entre les gamins sur excités. Barett faisait l'animation et Vincent avait accepté de force de mettre un bonnet de noël rouge avec un petit pompon blanc. La salle avait était décoré pour l'occasion, toute l'après midi, Cloud avait accroché des guirlandes sur les murs, et installé le grand sapin, que Marlène, Yufie et Denzel avait méticuleusement décoré. La table du fond qui servait de buffet débordé des succulents plats que Tifa avait préparé toute la journée. Au dessous du sapin s'entassait une montagne de cadeaux, enveloppés de papier scintillant et de rubans multicolores. Cid faisait le DJ et passé des chansons de noël et les derniers titres à la mode. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, il y avait quand même un coin de calme, où Cloud racontait une histoire, un bonnet sur la tête une guirlande autour du coup. Son auditoire semblait captivé et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Tifa sourit, c'était comme elle l'avait imaginé : joyeux et bariolé. Elle était aussi ravi que Cloud ai mis de côté sa mauvaise humeur habituelle et que Vincent sorte de son désagréable mutisme. Rouge XIII faisait aussi parti de la fête : il portait lui aussi un bonnet sur la tête et se laisser chatouiller par les enfants survoltés. Le sourire aux lèvres Tifa rejoignit la cuisine où Yufie s'occupait d'enfourner les différents plats. Pour l'occasion, Tifa avait demandé à Eléna, une Turk qu'elle avait rencontrés dans les locaux de la Shinra, de venir l'aider pour l'occasion. D'autre Turk et employés de la Shinra était là aussi. Rufus en faisait malgrés lui parti.

« - Tu veux de l'aide Eléna ? Demanda Tifa en prenant un grand saladier de purée.

« - Non, ça ira merci, va profiter de la fête, tu travail beaucoup depuis plusieurs jours pour la préparer tu mérite bien quelques instant de répit non ?

La jeune femme sourit à son amie qui retourna aux fourneaux. Elles avaient pourtant évolué dans deux mondes différents, faisaient pari de deux mondes différents, et pourtant… Tifa avait trouvé en Eléna une amie sincère et un repère au sein de la Shinra.

Suivant le conseil de son amie, Tifa défit son tablier et sortit de la cuisine. Aussitôt une troupe d'orphelins lui sautèrent dessus.

« - Quand est ce qu'on ouvre les cadeaux ? !

Demandèrent ils d'une même voix. La jeune femme sourit et leur dit d'être patient. Les mômes lui sourirent dévoilant leur quelques dents manquantes. Tifa sourit et s'éloigna un peu de la cohue générale. Appréciant le peu de calme dont elle disposer elle sortit dans la rue. L'air était frais et chargé d'une odeur de neige. Le ciel était noir et les rues totalement désertes. La jeune femme fit quelques pas dehors, il lui semblait entendre le chant de son enfance. Tout était si beau si calme.

_Après avoir appris que cela faisait quatre mois que j'étais captif le temps me paru doublement plus long. Pouvait on passer autant de temps sans voir le jour et ne pas devenir fou ? De plus c'était la période de noël. Je n'avais jamais fêté noël. Ça ne pouvait pas me manquer, et pourtant…_

_ « - une envie de retomber en enfance ? me demanda une voix intérieur._

_ « - je n'ai pas besoin de ces sottises telles que noël._

_ « - Vraiment ?_

_« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurais besoin, puisque je n'ai pas de famille avec qui le fêter, de plus je n'ai jamais fêter cette stupide fête. Tentais je de me justifier, mais mon double ne fut pas dupe._

_« - En réalité, que sais tu de la famille et de noël ?_

_« - Noël est une stupide fête qui… qui… qui…_

_« - Avoue que tu ne sais pas._

_« - Je sais ce qu'est Noël ! _

_« - Et la famille ?_

_« - c'est le regroupement de ses concepteurs génétiques, c'est un module hiérarchique qui organise l'éducation de la génération future._

_« - C'est vraiment très mal formulé. Grimaça mon autre moi._

_« - Tu veux peut être un dessin ? marmonnais je. Mon double me lança un regard aigu._

_« - Pourquoi pas ?_

_Je restais muet ; comment faire un dessin d'une famille, surtout mentale ! Je me concentrais un moment, organisant mon cerveau pour créer des personnages. Un homme, une femme, Gast, Kasa, un enfant, moi. Je reste sans voix, devant moi dans l'infinité de mon esprit les trois personnages apparurent. Statues de cires au visage de glace. Cette apparition me fit peur. Je ne voulais pas des visages si froids, si fermés. Malgré moi je sentis mon cœur se serrer._

_« - Alors, c'est ça pour toi une famille ? Me demanda mon double un sourire narquois plaqué sur son visage. Je bafouillais quelque chose d'incompréhensible. _

_« -non… murmurais je._

_« - je n'ai pas très bien entendu ?_

_« - NON ! Ce n'est pas ça une famille !_

_« - ô, vraiment ? ! me répondit il avec sarcasme. Et une maison, sais tu ce que c'est ?_

_Je soupirais. Il avait parfois de ces questions. Comme si je ne savais pas ce que c'était qu'une maison. Pour lui prouver j'en construisis une, quelque part dans mon cerveau, ce serait en quelque sorte ma forteresse. Je montais d'abord des murs, de hauts murs de pierres blanches. Puis je fis les cloisons, découpant le grand espace en cinq. Je comptais : une salle d'entraînement, une chambre, une salle de bain, une cuisine et un grand salon. Je posais ensuite la toiture. Le tout était vide, complètement vide. Il fallait garnir le tout, ne serait ce qu'un peu. La salle d'arme était recouverte d'un planché de bois claire. Elle était vide, pour s'entraîner au sabre c'est mieux. Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé il y avait une grande baie vitrée sur tout un mur pour que cette sale soit toujours claire. Je voulais que le jour y rentre tout le temps, même si c'était un jour artificielle. _

_La chambre, était dans le même style que la salle d'arme seul, un grand lit bas trônait au centre et donnait un aspect moins… vide. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. La cuisine était simple, frigo, évier et une étagère avec une vaisselle de base. Blanche. Dans un placard où s'entassait le strict minimum culinaire, il y avait également quelques bouteilles de vins. J'aime le vin, ce goût doucereux et la sensation de l'alcool léger. En temps que général c'était le seul écart que je me permettais. Le salon était aussi simple que la cuisine. Il y avait un grand canapé de cuire blanc, une table basse et une télé en face. Quoi que réflexion faite, il n'y aura pas de télé. Les murs étaient également blancs. Les luminaires de toutes les pièces étaient juste des hémisphères qui diffusaient une lumière blanche. Mon œuvre finit j'interpellais mon double. Il visita curieux ma forteresse mentale, et ma maison idéale._

_ « - c'est vraiment sobre. Constatât il en parcourant les quelques pièces de mon refuge. _

_« - je n'aime pas le superflus. Lui répondis je légèrement agacé par ses incessantes critiques._

_Il n'ajouta rien, il ajouta néanmoins quelques détails qui ne m'échappèrent pas. Tout d'abord il installa une cheminée. Sur le manteau de celle ci il posa des photos. Une de Zack, une de Kasa, une de Gast, une de Angeal, une de Génésis et… Une de Tifa ? _

_ « - pourquoi celle ci ? demandais je surpris._

_« - parce qu'elle est ton sujet d'étude non ? Et puis c'est la seule personne qui n'a envers toi, aucun mépris et aucune haine._

_« - Et c'est la seule raison, pour laquelle tu installe son image dans mon refuge ?_

_« - Notre, corrigea t il. Ce n'est pas la seule raison, mais je te laisse le soin de la deviner._

_Je restais perplexe. Pourquoi ? Ô, et puis ça n'a aucune importance. Mon double accrocha des tableaux sur les murs. De grands tableaux représentant des déserts et des galaxies. Dans la cuisine, sur le bar il posa un bouquet de fleurs arrangées, et dans la chambre, sur la table de nuit, posa un calendrier. Sur le mur au dessus il accrocha un tableau représentant une orchidée rouge sang sur un fond gris tempête. J'évoluais dans ce décors un peu troublé. J'avais la sensation que mon double, ce résidu de l'humain que je fus, s'imposait dans mon esprit, qu'il le contrôlait en parti. Certains de ses ajouts me troublaient. Je ne me souvenais plus que ma fleurs préféré était l'orchidée. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir eut d'amis ni de famille, pourtant, sur la cheminée il y avait ces photos. Elles me troublaient, je ne cessais de les observer, pendant que mon double jouait avec un chat sur le tapis qu'il avait ajouté. Quittant du regard les images de papiers glacé, je me dirigeais dans la salle d'arme. c'était le seul endroit auquel il n'avait pas toucher, peut être la seule chose que nous avions en commun ?_

_«- C'est exact, me dit il en rentrant à son tour, c'est la seule chose que toi et moi partageons, l'amour du sabre, la sensation de l'acier qui fend l'air, le frisson d'adrénaline qui s'empare de nous quand nous empoignons Masamune. C'est une chose qui en nous, n'a pas changé._

_Il se tait comme mélancolique. A quoi aurais je pensé à cette instant ?_

_« - Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance, nous allons tout de même passer noël, au moins une fois. Avant que nous ne sombrions corps et biens dans ce refuge._

_Je ne pu qu'acquiescer, je ne savais pas d'avoir souffert à l'idée de ne jamais avoir pu passer noël, mais là, je ressenti plus que tout au monde cette terrible solitude. Je regardais mon double dresser la table qu'il venait d'ajouter. Il y mit une nappe blanche des assiettes, des verres, des fourchettes, des couteaux, et des serviettes. Je posais sur la table mon seul vrais plaisir : une bouteille de vin rouge._

Tifa était assise dans un fauteuil, autour d'elle Cloud, Vincent Cid, Barett, Yufi et Eléna distribuer des cadeaux aux orphelins. Un léger sourire aux lèvres la jeune femme se leva et s'éclipsa, elle revint quelques minutes plus tard. Dans ses bras elle avait encore quelques cadeaux, mais pas pour les enfants. Quand tous eurent fini de jouer au père noël elle leur fit signe de venir. Elle tandis à tout le monde les cadeaux qu'elle avait préparé pour chacun.

« - Oooo ! Tifa c'est super ! ! je vais le mettre tout le temps !

S'exclama Yufi et déballant le short de cuir qui Tifa lui avait offert. Barett reçu une pièce détacher pour son bras mécanique.

« - c'est Vincent qui m'a conseillé.

Précisa la jeune femme quand Barett défit le paquet cadeau. L'homme lui fit deux gros bisous bien sonore pour la remercier. Vincent découvrit un tout nouveau P.H.S avec le mode d'emplois. Il eut un sourire gêné. Cid fut ravis de ses nouvelles lunettes d'aviateurs et Eléna s'extasia devant le bracelet à breloque que lui avait offert son amie. Cloud resta bête, il n'avait pas reçu son cadeau. Tifa lui fit un sourire et sortit de sa poche un petit paquet. Le jeune homme défit le papier intrigué. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues quand il vit de quoi il s'agissait. C'était un médaillon en argent représentant une tête de lion. Mais ce qu'il l'ému le plus ce fut ce qu'il découvrit à l'intérieur. Un photo d'AVALANCHE au grand complet, plus Marlène et Denzel. L'émotion fut si intense qu'il se jeta sur son amie d'enfance. Ainsi se clôtura la soirée

.

_Je bus une gorgée du vin imaginaire, me rappelant le meilleur vin que j'ai bu. Ce repas artificielle ne compensa pas la faim qui commençai à poindre._

Tifa marchait vite. Elle portait un paquet. Elle descendit le plus vite possible dans les locaux de la Shinra. La jeune femme dévala une volé de marche, ses cheveux châtains flottant derrière elle. Elle prit la seringue dans l'infirmerie mais ne toucha pas au plateau.

_La porte s'ouvrit. je clignais des yeux quand la lumière s'éclaira. Tifa se tenait devant moi, en vrais cette fois, je sortis de mon refuge, faisant taire la voix de ma conscience, qui ricanait. La jeune femme portait un paquet, un vulgaire sac en papier d'où s'échapper une très bonne odeur de nourriture. Elle défit le paquet et en sortit plusieurs boites en plastiques. Elle défit les couvercles. Dans chacune des boites il y avait des mets, qui à vu d'œil paraissaient succulent. _

_ « - Joyeux noël. _

_Se contenta t elle de me dire avec un sourire. Je restais muet. _

_ « - je n'ai jamais fêté noël. Avouais je, elle me regarda surprise._

_ « - Vraiment ?_

_ « - oui. Répondis je d'un ton tranchant._

_ « - Pourquoi ?_

_Je soupirais, et levais les yeux au ciel. Elle finit d'ouvrir le couvercle de la dernière boite, qui contenait une part de gâteau. Elle prit la cuillère et me la tendit, je goûtais avec délice au ragoût qu'elle avait sans doute préparé, c'était mille fois mieux que la caserne, cent fois mieux que la cuisine de Gast, c'était la meilleure nourriture que j'ai jamais mangé._

_ « - Vous êtes une très bonne cuisinière._

_ « - Ravi, que ma cuisine vous plaise._

_Elle ne me regarda pas, et continua de me faire manger, c'était succulent. Une pensée me traversa un quart de seconde, j'aimerais manger comme ça tout les jours. Mais l'idée s'effaça comme elle était venue, chassée par une autre question._

_ « - Pourquoi vous faites ça ?_

_ « - Pourquoi je fais quoi ?_

_J'eut un soupir agacé._

_« - Pourquoi vous, me dorlotez comme ça ?Vous auriez très bien pu me laisser avec cette nourriture immonde qu'on me serre habituellement, vous auriez pu ne pas faire tout ça._

_Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, comme si cela l'étonné que je ne comprenne pas là où elle voulait en venir._

_« - Ca me semble évident non ? Tout le monde à le droit de fêter Noël, d'ailleurs pourquoi n'avez vous jamais fêter noël ?_

_Je haussais les épaules, comme je le pus._

_ « - cette fête n'a aucune importance à mes yeux._

_ « - Mais même quand vous étiez enfant ?_

_Je serrais les dents. Je ne répondis pas, elle n'essaya pas d'en savoir plus. Pourquoi fallait il que out ça revienne sur le tapis. Je sentais la colère gronder en moi comme un dragon endormi. Pourquoi fallait il qu'on me parle toujours de mon enfance ?Pourquoi fallait il qu'on me fasse revivre ces images insupportables ? J'en avait assez !Tifa referma les boites, et les rangea dans son sac en papier. Elle me fit ma piqûre et sortit, elle était dans l'encadrement de la porte quand je m'écriais._

_« - Pourquoi vous me garder encore après tout ce temps, n'ai ja pas suffisamment souffert ! ?_

_Elle s'arrêta._

_« - vous souffrir ? Comment osez vous ? Par votre faute nous avons tous perdu énormément, famille, amies, maison, notre espoir. Alors comment pouvez vous dire cela ?_

_« - c'est parce que vous ne savez rien ! Hurlais je._

_« - Alors, je serais ravis de l'apprendre._

_Je fis un large sourire._

_« - Quand je serais sorti je me ferrais un plaisir de tout vous dire, avant de vous envoyer tous en enfer !_

_« - Dans ce cas je vous garderez une place._

_Me répondit elle en me lançant un regard aigu. _

Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre 7 je vous remercie d'avoir lu… je risque de mettre un certain temps entre chaque parution, je fais la no life depuis plusieurs jours, mais malheureusement la vie réelle existe.


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Le retour de Momo !

Note : Un chapitre par jour ! tel est ma devise ! mais je crains ne pouvoir honorer mes engagement gomenasaï ! !

**Chapitre 8 j'ai toujours détesté les devinettes**

_Ainsi Tifa me garderait une place au chaud en enfer ? Intéressant._

_ « - Sauf que tu es déjà en enfer. Déclara mon double quand je retournais dans mon refuge spirituel._

_ « - Tu penses ? Moi je pense que l'enfer c'est ce que nous avons vécue avant._

_« - ce que J'ai vécue, me corrigea t il, c'est grâce à ça que tu es toi et que je suis là enfoui dans ton cœur._

_« - Tout ça n'a pas d'importance, nous avons souffert, et personne n'est capable de le comprendre !_

_« - Parce que personne n'est censé savoir, et que tu es incapable de le dire à qui que ce soit !_

_« - INCAPABLE ! ? Moi ! ?_

_« - Tout à fait ! Tu aurais pu le dire à Tifa à l'instant, mais tu n'as rien fait, tu as laissé la colère te submerger alors que tu aurais pu tout régler une bonne fois pour toute. Combien de temps penses tu encore vivre dans cette prison, avec moi pour seule compagnie, compagnie que tu n'apprécie guères d'ailleurs._

_Je restais sans voix, il avait raison et pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais tore. Je le regardais surpris : il semblait rayonnant dans les ténèbres de mon cerveau. Je m'assis sur le canapé et me pris la tête dans les mains._

_ « - Tu as raison… mais que dois je faire ? _

_Je lui lançais un regard presque suppliant. Mon double vint prés de moi et posa une mains sur mon avant bras._

_« - fais leur un beau cadeau de noël, la prochaine fois que Tifa vient, dis lui ce qu'elle veut entendre, ensuite laisse moi reprendre le contrôle._

_« - Hors de question que je te laisse prendre le contrôle ! je suis ce que je suis par tes erreurs et les miennes, tes sentiments et les miens. Un jour peut être nous ne feront plus qu'un mais pour le moment je refuse._

_Il ne dit rien. Et disparu de mon refuge. Je soupirais et me dirigeais vers la salle d'arme. Dans mon esprit je matérialisé Masamune et m'entraînais. Me perdant dans le fil des enchaînements que je connaissais par cœur, je refis tout les mouvements que je connaissais. Combien de temps restais je là à me souvenir de tout, de ma vie, cette vie sur le point de se rompre sous le poids de la déraison. J'avais mal encore et toujours j'avais mal parce que j'étais comme un enfant, on m'avait élevé comme une machine de guerre, mais je ne connaissais rien. C'est tout juste si je savais ce qu'était l'amitié et le sexe. L'amitié parce que j'avais eu Angeal, Zack et quelque part sans doute Génésis. Le sexe, parce que j'avais eut des aventures d'un soir, mais l'amour demeurait pour moi un mystère, aussi grand que la sensation de vide que j'éprouvais à ne pas avoir eut de famille. Si j'avais tellement haï les uns et les autres c'est peut être parce que je les envié, Zack aimé Aèrith, alors j'en voulait peut être à cette Cetra d'être aimé ? Peut être en voulais je à Cloud d'avoir eut Zack comme si bon ami. Et les autres ? Tous ces gens dont j'avais détruit la vie c'était pour me venger d'avoir eut une famille ? Des Amis ? D'avoir fêté noël ? Je ne savais pas très bien. Les mouvements s'enchaînaient, Masamune fendait l'air. J'avais chaud. J'avais peur, je me sentais mal. Le poids de la culpabilité ? Et un visage. _

Le ciel se dégagea, la ville était enveloppé d'un manteau duveteux de neige. Les enfants jouaient dans les rues, les enfants et les plus grands. Cloud envoya une boule de neige à Yufie qui l'évita de justesse. Barett et Cid se livraient une guerre sans merci et Rouge XIII était de mèche avec les orphelins qui attaquèrent ensemble assaillant les adultes de partout. Tfa dut se baisser pour éviter de mourir assommer par une boule de neige que Denzel avait lancé de toutes ses forces. La jeune femme eut un sourire rusé et donna un grand coup de pied dans la poudreuse. Le petit garçon fut surpris par cette attaque surprise et ne pu réchapper à son triste sort, à sa voir : les fesses par terre de la neige sur le visage. L'après midi se passa bien. Même Rufus accepta de se joindre à la bataille générale. Eléna fit équipe avec Tseng contre le duo Tifa, Cloud. Quelques heures plus tard Tifa dut battre en retraite. Elle se déshabilla et se changea. Au chaud, dans des affaires propres, la jeune femme se mit en route vers le quartier générales de la Shinra. Elle entra dans les locaux comme à son habitude. Elle descendit les escaliers, ouvrit l'infirmerie prit une dose du liquide transparent. Pauvre Séphiroth, elle avait pitié de lui, ça ne devait vraiment pas être drôle d'être enfermé comme ça comme une bête, enchaîné à sa culpabilité. Mais est ce qu'un homme comme ça pouvait éprouvé de la culpabilité ? Oui, se dit la jeune femme, ne lui avait il pas dit la veille qu'il avait souffert pour avoir fait se qu'il avait fait. Ce souvent les pires bourreaux qui ont éprouvé les pires souffrances. Etait ce la même chose pour l'ex-général ? Tifa se dit que sans doute, après tout…Il était humain.

Mon corps s'effondre, comme moi. Je m'effondre sur mes bases, je me fissure et je meurs à petit feu. Demain je serait peut être plus que l'ombre de moi même. Je vais mourir. Ici. Seul. Comme toujours. Seul.

La jeune femme passa prés d'une porte. Un post-it y était accroché.

« Tifa, si l'envi vous prends d'arrêter ces incessants allé retours, vous êtes la bienvenue dans cette endroit. Joyeux Noël. Rufus Shinra »

Tifa sourit, elle poussa la porte intriguée. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. C'était un véritable appartement, de grands tableaux sure les murs donnaient l'impression de ne pas être sous terre. Il y avait un salon coquet et douillet, un cuisine avec un bar qui donnait sur le salon. Il y avait une salle de bain, suffisamment spacieuse. Un chambre muni d'un grand lit, un bureau et une grande bibliothèque. Sur la table de la salle à manger il y avait un autre mot.

« Être sous terre n'est pas très agréable c'est pourquoi, il y a une salle de sport à l'étage, vous pourrez bien sûr poursuivre vos activité sur Edge. »

Le sourire aux lèvres Tifa se rendit dans la cellule de Séphiroth. Il n'était pas réveillé. Son visage était calme, comme perdu dans ses pensées. A quoi donc pouvait penser le Grand Séphiroth.

« - Bonjour. Dit il Tifa sursauta.

« - excusez moi je pensais que vous dormiez.

_Moi dormir, voyons je ne fais que ça, je n'ai que ça à faire, fus je tenté de lui répondre. Mais je me tus, j'avais promis quelque chose à mon autre moi, je m'étais promis quelque chose._

_« - Quelle est votre couleur préféré ? je pencherais pour le rouge vue votre caractère._

_« - non, c'est le marron._

_« -ah._

_Raté, retente ta chance._

_« - et vous ?_

_« - Pardon ?_

_« - Et vous quel est votre couleur préféré ?_

_Je restais muet._

_« - je n'y ai jamais réfléchis…_

_Dis je en constatant se fait pour le moins étranges. Enfin je ne sais pas ce qu'est noël alors je peux très bien ne pas savoir quelle est ma couleur préféré._

_« - Vraiment ? demanda Tifa en me regardant légèrement intriguée._

_« - J'avoue que ça ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit._

_« - et bien à votre caractère je dirais le Noir. Déclara t elle avec ironie._

_« - je vais répondre à vos questions, je vais tout dire._

_Déclarais je d'une voix blanche. Voilà c'était dit, il ne resté plus qu'à attendre la suite des évènements. Tifa s'arrêta net. Elle plongea ses yeux bruns dans les miens. Cherchant la moindre trace d'une quelconque duperie de ma part._

_« - Vous êtes sérieux ?_

_« - absolument pas, c'était pourvoir votre réaction !_

_M'exclamais je avec irritation. La jeune femme soutint mon regard et décrocha son téléphone._

_« - Tout le monde en bas._

_Se contenta t elle de dire, dans le genre court et concret ça en était un parfait exemple. Et bien nous voilà tout les deux à attendre patiemment que « Tout le monde » nous rejoigne. Je levé les yeux au ciel. Je me contentais d'observer Tifa d'un air morne. Je ne l'avais jamais vue de si prés pendant aussi longtemps. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs ou si ce n'était pas noir c'était châtain sombre. Ses yeux noisettes étaient francs et prêt à vous fusiller sur place si vous faisiez le moindre geste déplacé. Sur ses lèvres roses était toujours accroché un semi sourire. Sa peau était blanche et semblait douce, du moins de là où j'étais. elle sentais bon, je ne savais pas exactement quoi. Puis une image me vint, de la neige._

_« - Il neige dehors ? demandais je._

_« - oui pourquoi ?_

_« - disons que dans l'état actuelle des chose je ne suis pas en mesure d'allé vérifier par moi même, j'ai un petit souci de chaînes._

_Je tirais sur mes chaînes pour lui prouver, celles ci firent un désagréable bruit de crécelle. Je continuais de regarder Tifa, elle portait un long manteau de cuir un peu semblable au mien mais au niveau du col et des manches il y avait de la fausse fourrure._

_« - avez vous déjà ressentie de la culpabilité ? demandais je encore._

_« - Non, je ne pense pas… pas que je me souvienne. Où peut être si une fois._

_« - et pour quelle raison._

_Elle se crispas mais répondit quand même à ma question._

_« - Par ce que je n'ai pas pu sauver mon père de votre sabre meurtrier._

_« - Je vois, donc par ma faute ?_

_« - en quelque sorte._

_La porte s'ouvrit et AVALANCHE débarqua au grand complet, à ma grande surprise d'ailleurs ; il y avait même le blondinet, après tout ça j'aurais pensé qu'on l'ai interné pour mauvais conduite envers un précieux suspect. Ils avaient tous les joues roses et le souffle court. L'interrogatoire allé pouvoir commencer. Rufus me toisa. C'était maintenant que les choses séreuses commençaient._

Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre 8j'éspère que ça vous à plu ! et merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment très plaisir, c'est la première fois que je fais une fic « interressante » sur Final Fantasy VII alors que je suis une pure novice et que je ne suis pas fan pour un sou… donc vos commentaires m'encouragent et qui sait me feront devenir fan

A la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Momo toute seule comme une grande…

Note : merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci ! ! ! toutes vos review ça fait super plaisir ! ! ! ça m'encourage et ça me permet d'écrire la suite .

**Chapitre 9 : L'homme que je ne suis pas**

_J'attendis que tout le monde soit là, personne n'aimerait être absent à la révélation de l'année. Le plus beau cadeau de noël que je pouvais faire à AVALANCHE et la Shinra. L'idée même de leur faire un cadeau me rendait malade. Je pris donc une grande bouffé aussi frais que possible. Tous me regardaient, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que j'étais le centre d'attention de cette drôle de bande. Mais il y a quand même de quoi être flatter._

_« - Bien, que je trouve étrange de votre part que vous décidiez de parler, surtout à noël, nous allons te poser quelques questions. Déclara Rufus Shinra de manière très officielle je dois dire, pourtant le pull au vert ne lui va pas si mal._

_« - si, je vous ai appelé ce n'est certainement pas pour jouer aux échecs. Répliquais je d'un ton acerbe. _

_« - hum… Première question : Reste t'il un incarné encore vivant ?_

_« - je n'en ai pas la moindre idée._

_« - ( soupir générale) et reste t il des cellules de Jénova._

_« - Vous êtes mieux placé que moi pour le savoir._

_« - (Grand soupir générale)Pourquoi vous avez fait tout ça ? _

_Demanda soudainement Tifa. Je lui lançais un regard perçant, elle ne bougea pas. Je réfléchis un instant à la version la plus crédible que je pourrais donner. Disons que « parce que j'ai été le joujou d'un savants fou » ne serait pas très bien passé. Une simple impression, mais qui me semblait juste. J'attendis un moment avant de répondre._

_« - Disons que…certaines personnes ici doivent savoir des choses. (regard insistant vers Rufus.) Et que mère me l'a demandé tout simplement._

_« - mai cette Mère, vous a manipulée non ? _

_Demanda encore Tifa. Je restais muet, vu sous cette angle elle n'avait pas tore, mais c'était moi que mère avait choisi. C'était à moi qu'elle avait prêté sa force, c'était encore à moi qu'elle avait permis de revenir de là où l'on ne revient pas. Alors pourquoi m'aurait elle manipulée ? Pourquoi aurais je été son joujou. Je dû paraître troublé car des murmures commencèrent à s'élever. comprenant que je ne répondrais pas, Rufus changea de sujet, bien que Tifa continue de me fixer._

_« -Avez vous d'autre plan ? Vous n'êtes évidemment pas en position de mentir._

_« - Vous ne me l'auriez pas dit, je n'aurais pas remarquer.( Soupir) Disons que je n'ai rien prévu puisque c'est mon incarné qui avait fait des plans diaboliques que vous craigniez tant, mais j'envisage de tenter de m'étouffer avec votre bouffe immonde, peut être que je pourrais au moins faire bronzette, même si c'est les pieds devant._

_Une petite blague, même de très mauvais goût, c'est toujours bien pour détendre l'atmosphère. J'esquisse un sourire, le blondinet s'agita visiblement nerveux. Aucun sens de l'humour ce Cloud, c'est lamentable. Bref je me retourne vers la petite troupe qui ne sait visiblement pas gérer les situation de crise, avec moi, j'aurais pensé qu'ils avaient l'habitude. Mais il faut croire que non, je n'y suis peut être pas allé assez fort, qui sait ? Tenter de détruire la planète est pourtant une bonne situation de crise. Mais je pense que nous n'avons pas la même façon de penser. Rufus se tourne une nouvelle fois vers moi, ouvre la bouche, et quelqu'un d'autre parle pour lui. _

_ « - Vous ne savez donc rien ?_

_ « - Rien, n'allons pas jusque là, mais pas grand chose oui._

_ « - (Soupir) Et bien, que savez vous ?_

_Là c'est Rufus qui a parlé. C'est qu'il est bavard, c'en est presque agaçant._

_« - Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas grand chose, mais vraiment pas grand chose, je sais juste que le plan de mère était d'utiliser cette Terre comme un vaisseau pour construire un autre avenir plus beau que celui ci, nous contions nous servir des Géostigmas, mais il fat croire que la rivière de la vie en a voulu autrement. Je serais certaine mieux à barboter dedans._

_Je secoue mes chaînes mollement. Tout en espérant que ces arriérés comprennent le langage des signes. Ils se concertent tous du regard. Au moins si ils ne connaissent pas le langage des signes ils connaissent la communication mentale._

_ « - Bien, je pense que vous ne nous apprendre rien de plus…_

_Sans déconner._

_ « - mais nous allons vous garder._

_ « - intéressant, Pourquoi ?_

_« - Vous pensez sincèrement qu'après tout ce que vous avez fait on va vous laisser gambader librement, sachant que la plupart de la population civile n'a qu'une seule envie, vous réduire en cendre._

_Un point pour Rufus Shinra, j'hausse les épaules et accepte mon sort. Qu'aurais je fait de toute façon une fois dehors ? J'aurais fait de ce monde un barbecue géant ? j'en doute. La porte se referme, après un piqûre, encore une. _

Tifa resta un moment pensive devant sa tasse de thé, elle avait décidé d'emménager dans l'appartement que lui avait préparé la Shinra. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle faisait des allez retour pour ramener ses affaires dans son nouveaux logis. Elle n'avait pas mis beaucoup de décoration, elle se contentait de peu. Rien n'avait changé depuis que Séphiroth avait parlé. Il purgeait sa peine. Mais était elle justifiée ? Oui sans doute. L'image de son père s'imposa dans son esprit, puis l'image de son cadavre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas penser. La jeune femme reposa sa tasse et la posa dans l'évier, et se rendit dans la cellule. Elle avait remarqué des chose étranges. Chaque fois qu'elle retrait dans la cellule l'ex-Général était perdu dans ses pensées. Il semblait troublé. Et quand il remarqué sa présence il tentait de deviner quelque chose à son sujet. Parfois ils discutaient de choses aussi saugrenues que : pourquoi les Chocobos ont plusieurs couleurs ? Parfois de choses plus sérieuses, mais ils n'abordaient jamais les sujets tabous, comme, le pourquoi du comment. La jeune femme avait déjà essayé mais sans sucé, il se repliait sur lui même et affiché une moue refrogné. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, si il parlé sa situation ne pouvait que s'amélioré et son cœur ne pouvait que s'alléger. Mais Tifa se disait qu'il ne devait pas fonctionner comme les humains normaux. Elle ouvrit la porte. Il était comme à son habitude plongé dans ses pensées les yeux mi-clos.

« - Mon infirmière, qu'elle bonne surprise ! ?

« - Bonsoir.

« - tiens, on est le soir… ça m'avance Beaucoup de le savoir.

Elle ne teint pas compte de la remarque acerbe et posa le plateau repas devant lui. Elle commença à le faire manger, réfléchissant à la façon dont elle pouvait poser la question qui la titiller depuis quelques semaines déjà.

« - A quoi pensez vous quand je rentre ?

« - Et vous à quoi pensez vous quand vous rentrez ? est ce que c'est : Mon dieu si ça continue je n'aurais plus de vie ? ou bien, Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne tente pas de me faire un coup bas ? ou encore, est ce que je peux l'empoisonner à petite dose sans que personne ne sans aperçoive ?

« - Non, c'est plutôt, est ce qu'il va bien aujourd'hui ?

_Je restais sans voix, quelqu'un qui se demande comment je vais, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis… en fait ça n'est jamais arrivé, du moins je ne crois pas. Elle me tendis une cullère de nourriture, c'était meilleure qu'avant que je ne parle. Auraient ils eu pitié de mon triste sort ? Franchement ça m'étonnerais beaucoup mais peut être que Tifa, elle, avait pitié de moi ?_

_« - Et pourquoi vous pensez une chose pareille ? mon état ne devrait en rien vous inquiéter._

_« - Contrairement à vous, je pardonne, je n'efface pas de ma mémoire ce que l'on me fait, mais je pardonne, seulement il faut que j'ai une raison valable._

_« - Vous avez donc pitié de moi ?_

_« - Non, seulement je n'aimerais pas être dans votre position, et j'apprécierais, si c'était le cas, que quelqu'un pense à moi, pour se demander si je vais bien. Vous êtes tout le temps seul, la plupart dans le noir. Que faites vous, à quoi pensez vous ? vous auriez des regrets ? Du remords ? un peu des deux ?_

_Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, elle avait raison. J'avais encore tore, situation de plus en plus fréquent avec elle. Et sensation particulièrement désagréable. Je répondis sans vraiment réfléchir à ma réponse et en fut le premier surpris._

_« -je ne fais rien , je pense, à tout et à rien , pourquoi aurais je du regrets si je considère que ce pourquoi je l'ai fait est juste. Personne n'a jamais pensé à moi pourquoi aimerais je que l'on pense à moi ?J'aimerais que tout ne soit pas si compliqué._

Voilà fin du chapitre 9, c'est un chapitre qui me semble important,

Merci d'avoir lu !


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : c'est mouaaaaaaaaaaa ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Note : je cours, je vole et je poste un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé d'avoir été un peu longue mais il se trouve que même momo qui est un vampire solitaire à une vie extérieur, ce qui est bien triste… Bon je vais pas vous faire un compte rendu de ma vie de vampire du dimanche donc bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10 Si je pouvais encore voler !**

« Pourquoi tout est si compliqué ? se demanda Tifa, voilà une chose que Cloud et Séphiroth ont en commun. Il faut croire qu'ils ne sont pas bien différent l'un de l'autre » Songea la jeune femme en s'allongeant sur son lit. « J'aimerais que tout ne soit pas si compliqué » Cette phrase tournait en rond dans son esprit et n'arrivait à trouver une suite logique. Elle ne voyait pas où les choses étaient compliquées, au contraire, elles lui semblaient d'une simplicité déconcertante. La jeune femme soupira et s'endormie. Dans ses rêves elle voyait une cité en flamme, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le brasier qui embrasait la ville. Étonnamment tout était étrangement silencieux. Tifa ne ressentait pas non plus la morsure des flammes. Il se tenait là dans une prison aux barreaux de feu. IL la regardait avec des yeux de chat, IL l'étudiait du regard. La jeune femme trembla, ce regarde lui faisait peur. Elle se ressaisit ce n'était qu'un rêve, il fallait que ça ne soit qu'un rêve. SES yeux ne cessaient de la fixer, elle se sentait passée au rayon X. IL se retourna, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Avant de s'éloigner IL pointa du doigt le ciel. La jeune femme le suivit du regard. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, au dessus de sa tête un immense météore fendait le ciel, telle une boule de feu géante. La jeune femme hurla de terreur et pria pour se réveiller.

Quand Tifa ouvrit les yeux, elle était trempée de sueur et ses cheveux humides lui collaient au visage. Lentement elle se releva et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Cela faisait des mois, voir des années qu'elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar de ce genre, il lui semblait que c'était un mélange de souvenirs et d'appréhension. Doucement elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. L'eau glacée lui fit du bien. Elle regarda l'heure. C'était déjà le moment de la première piqûre du matin.

_J'observais un long moment encore la porte close. Si seulement elle pouvait s'ouvrir, encore une fois, une dernière fois. J'avais des crampes dans les épaules, les yeux qui me piquaient et je n'avais qu'une envie : dormir. Et c'est ce que je fis, je m'endormis. Je plongeais dans un univers connu de moi seul. Je m'immergeais dans une part de moi même que j'avais voulu taire. Le royaume de mon double, de mon autre moi. Il se tenait là aux portes de son antre. Il me fit rentrer. Je flottais à moitié dans des rêves qui avaient cessés d'être les miens._

_ « - Bienvenue. Me dit-il tout simplement._

_ « - Je suis où ?_

_« - Je ne sais pas exactement. Autrefois c'était là que nous venions nous réfugier, et puis tu es partit, tu as disparu de toi même, je suis donc resté le gardien de cet endroit._

_J'observais le décor avec plus d'attention. Je me trouvais dans une sorte de cité en ruine. Il y avait de l'eau partout, comme si les infrastructures sortaient d'un monde aquatique. Mon double se trouvait sur une colonne, moi j'étais sur ce qui fut un balcon. Il me regardait avec un air triste que je ne connaissais pas. Le ciel de mon esprit était crépusculaire, rouge et or. C'était beau, tout simplement. Ça ressemblait aux restes d'une civilisation antique anéantis par une puissance destructrice et haineuse._

_« - C'était toi, la puissance destructrice et haineuse. Me dit mon double qui avait lu dans mes pensées._

_ « - Comment ça ? Je l'interrogeais d'un air grave. Il soupira._

_« - Un jour tu es partit d'ici, avant c'était ton cœur, ton âme, ce qui faisait que tu ne pouvais pas te tromper de voie, ni de chemin. Et tu es partit. Tu as fuis cet endroit quand tu as découvert le pourquoi du comment. Et puis ELLE s'est éveillée, elle a nourri ta haine et ta colère, affûté ton désespoir. Et tu es revenu. Je sentais ta souffrance, tu t'es battu contre toi même, tu t'es battu contre tes rêves et tes espoirs, tu as oublié ce qui faisait que l'on te respectait et qu'on t'admirait. Tu as tout détruit, tu t'es auto détruit._

_Je restais sans voix. Des images me revenaient, par flash. Je me souvenais, c'était flou, mais je savais au plus profond de moi qu'il avait raison. J'avais abandonné tout espoir de vivre parce qu'il m'avait semblé que ça ne servait à rien. J'ai écouté la voix de mère sans réfléchir aux conséquences. J'en avais voulu à tout et à tous de m'avoir menti. J'ai tu les voix intérieures qui me guidaient. Je les envoyais au loin sans savoir si je le regretterais un jour. J'ai été aveuglé par mes propres sentiments. Cette révélation me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. J'avais détruit tout ce qui me permettait de survivre pour la seule et unique raison que j'étais en colère. J'avais été plus puéril qu'un enfant, et plus capricieux qu'un petit garçon. Le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'est que je m'étais toujours promis de garder mon sang froid et de ne jamais être manipulé._

Tifa entra dans la cellule. Séphiroth était plongé dans ses pensées, un pâle sourire étiré sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, un peu méfiante.

_« - Que comptes-tu faire ? me demanda mon autre moi._

_ « - Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps. Je vais partir, loin._

_ « - Tu vas essayer de les détruire ?_

_« -… Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais sortir, tenir une promesse et puis partir. Je vais réfléchir, et si j'en viens à la conclusion qu'il faut tous les détruire, je le ferais._

_Mon double se tut et je m'éveillais lentement. Tifa se tenait devant moi, elle semblait légèrement troublée, je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire de l'humour, je me contentais donc d'avaler ce qu'elle me tendait. Elle dut comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, car elle reposa la cuillère qu'elle allait me tendre._

_ « - Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? me demanda t elle _

_« - Pour le moment rien, à part que je n'ai pas fini de manger. Répondis-je irrité._

_Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Attitude ô combien sexy dont je ne m'émus pas un quart de seconde. Enfin si, peut être un quart. C'est la nature de l'homme d'être ému par la physionomie de nos comparses femelles, et qui plus est quand on s'est abstenu pendant un certain temps. Tifa m'étudia sévèrement. Je soutins son regard et le lui rendis. Nous nous observions en chiens de faïences en attendant que l'un ou l'autre cède. Finalement ce fut elle qui céda, mais à mon avis elle l'a fait exprès, et ce n'est certainement pas mon regard inquisiteur qui l'a faite plier, elle est presque aussi inflexible qu'une barre d'acier trempé. _

_« - Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, qui vous travaille, je commence à vous connaître. _

_Elle marquait un point, mais je n'allais pas lui laisser le plaisir de s'en réjouir. J'éclatais de rire, mais elle resta de marbre. _

_ « - Vous pensez sincèrement me connaître ?_

_« - Plus ou moins, je ne suis pas une idiote ni une aveugle, et aujourd'hui quelque chose vous travaille et vous tracasse._

_« - Soit, et si vous aviez raison, que voulez vous que je vous dise ?_

_« - Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas dans votre tête._

_« - Et bien, si je vous dis que cette nourriture est infecte ?_

_« - Ça ne sera que la centième fois. _

_« - Un point pour vous. Et si je vous dis que j'ai des besoins d'homme ?_

_« - Ça m'étonnerais je ne suis pas aussi innocente que ça et je…_

_J'éclatais de rire, Tifa rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et bégaya quelque chose d'inaudible._

_« - Un point pour moi ! Vous concédez donc que vous m'avez disons observé sur toutes les coutres ?_

_Elle reprit son calme._

_« - Je ne le nie pas en effet mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé d'être votre infirmière._

_« - Encore un point pour vous. _

_« - Vous ne me direz donc pas ce qui vous tracasse ?_

_« - Je crois que pour cette fois c'est raté._

_Elle acquiesça et continua de me faire manger. Elle rangea le plateau et me fit ma piqûre. Je serrais les dents. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait. Il fallait accepter la drogue et non la combattre. Les premiers essais ne furent pas très concluants. Chaque fois que l'acier rencontrait ma peau je me forçais à me détendre. J'essayais de rendre mon corps imperméable aux effets de la drogue, mais chaque fois, mon corps s'affaissait et je restais à me faire la causette tout seul dans mon cerveau. _

_J'essayais de reconstruire la cité engloutie par les eaux. J'essayais de la rebâtire, mais à chaque pierre que je posais une autre tombait et disparaissait. Chaque jour des souvenirs refaisaient surface. Ils s'installaient dans ma mémoire et je n'arrivais plus à me défaire de ces images qui tournaient en boucle avec une précision ahurissante. _

Tifa rentra dans le bar. Yuffie était derrière le comptoir et essuyait nonchalamment des verres. Quand elle aperçut la jeune femme, elle sauta par dessus le bar et se jeta dans ses bras.

« - TIFAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que t'étais pas venue, qu'est ce que t'as fais ? Aller, raconte ! !

« - Et bien j'ai essayé d'apprendre les bonnes manières à une personne presque aussi bornée que Cloud.

« - Ca existe ?

« - Faut croire.

La jeune femme se détacha de l'étreinte de la jeune ninja et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle était venue pour prendre quelques affaires, mais quand elle fut dans la pièce qui avait connu tous ses chagrins, ses désespoirs, ses colères et ses rires… Pendant deux ans, elle avait vécue ici. Par la fenêtre elle observa les rues animées de Edge. Elle sentit la nostalgie poindre. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Tifa prit la photo d'AVALANCHE qui était restée sur sa table de chevet et la fourra dans son sac. C'était comme un rêve. Tout semblait suspendu dans les airs. Devait-elle vraiment sacrifier sa vie pour détruire celle d'un autre ? Lentement, elle prit les dernières affaires restées dans la commode et les rangea dans un grand sac. Puis elle referma la porte après y avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil. La jeune femme descendit les escaliers. Dans le salon, Denzel et Marlène faisait leur devoir. La fillette sauta dans les bras de Tifa dès qu'elle l'aperçue puis elle regarda alternativement Tifa et le sac.

« - Tu ne t'en va pas pour toujours hein ?

« - Je ne parts pas pour toujours mais je vais devoir vivre là bas pour un petit moment et je reviendrais souvent, pour m'occuper du bar.

« - S'il te plaît, ne parts pas ! En plus Yuffie, elle est pas du tout bonne cuisinière !

Tifa eut un petit sourire et serra fort la fillette dans ses bras. Denzel ne dit rien mais il accepta de bon cœur l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

Encore une fois, Tifa fit le chemin qui la menait dans les sous sols de la Shinra. Elle essayait de mémoriser chaque centimètre, chaque odeur, chaque couleur. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'enterrer volontairement. Le ciel était bleu, parfois un nuage cotonneux parcourait le ciel poussé par un vent léger. Le fond de l'air était encore frais, mais le mois de mars annonçait déjà le printemps.

Et voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre 10 merci pour vos reviews, je n'abandonnerais pas ! ! Je vaincrais tous les obstacles ! ! !


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : MOMO est arrivé héhéhé sans se presser héhéhé ! !

Note : je suis trop contente, je bas des records perso de reviews ! ! Je vous aimheu ! ! !

**Chapitre 11 mon effet boule de neige.**

_La piqûre injecta la drogue dans mes veines, lentement, elle s'écoula jusqu'à mon système nerveux. Je me concentrais pour réguler ce flux tortueux et douloureux. Mon visage se crispa, et le poison s'insinua dans tout mon corps. Je m'affaissais, encore raté. Echec sur échec, la loi de l'échec après la loi de la réussite. Cela faisait environ vingt-cinq piqûres que j'essayais de réguler la dose de drogue qui affectait mon cerveau. J'essayais désespérément de reprendre des forces, mais j'avoue que c'était plutôt infructueux. Alors chaque fois que j'échouais, je me réfugiais dans la cité en ruine. Le temps était toujours le même, le ciel était toujours pourpre comme un ciel post apocalyptique. Je passais des heures à l'observer, ce n'était peut être qu'un ciel artificiel, mais chaque fois il changeait et j'apprenais à en connaître le moindre détail. Tout me semblait si vrai, si réel, si intense. _

_« - C'est parce que tu lui donne une envergure nouvelle. Tu as décidé de toi même de redevenir humain. Tu ne l'es pas encore et il te faudra encore beaucoup de temps._

_« - Pourquoi ? ! Demandais-je sur la défensive._

_« -(soupir) Parce que trop de colère gronde encore en toi, regarde toi, regarde la vérité en face. Tu as peut être mûri, mais tu n'es pas encore prêt à pardonner, et tu ne pardonneras sans doute jamais, mais à l'heure actuelle, tu t'enfuirais et ferais le plus de dégâts possibles._

_Je baissais les yeux, conscient de ma propre faiblesse. J'acquiesçais et me relevais. Se reconstruire n'est pas quelque chose d'évident et qui se fait du jour au lendemain. J'aurais adoré que ce soit ainsi, mais tout est toujours plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. _

Tifa tria quelques papiers, et les rangea dans les archives. La vie à la Shinra avait quelque chose de différent, pas déplaisant mais différent, chaque jour qui passait lui donnais l'impression de purger une peine. Sa prison n'avait pas de barreaux, mais des chaînes aux poignets. Elle sentait une sorte de culpabilité. Le temps qui passait lui montrait qu'elle s'attachait à l'ex-général. Elle avait appris à le connaître, cela faisait huit mois qu'elle s'en occupait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'appréciait, ce n'était pas ça. Plus les jours défilaient et plus elle le trouvait humain. Elle avait peur d'être un bourreau, d'être pire que l'homme qui lui avait tout pris. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne la regardait pas ou ne lui montrait que du mépris. Non, il lui parlait, lui posait des questions. Peut être était ce due à la solitude ou peut être que non. La jeune femme était troublée.

La porte s'ouvrit et Elena entra. Elle aperçu Tifa assise dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vague, une liasse de papier sue les genoux.

« - Tifa ? Est ce que ça va ? Demanda t elle en s'approchant de son amie ?

« - Oh ! Elena, désolé je ne t'avais pas entendu. Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur que tout ça prenne trop de place dans ma vie.

Elena s'assit et prit la main de Tifa entre les siennes.

« - Et bien, c'est vrai que tu t'investis beaucoup dans tout ça, tu devrais prendre des vacances. Une semaine, ce serait suffisant non ?

Tifa secoua la tête avec un air triste.

« - Non, je dois le faire, je suis la seule qui ne risque pas de le transformer en gruyère.

Elena éclata de rire.

« - Mais tu va finir encore plus amorphe qu'un poisson dans un bocal.

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je fais trois heures d'entraînement par jour, crois moi, je n'ai pas perdu la main !

La Turk plissa les yeux et eut un sourire de prédateur. Tifa en fut d'abord surprise puis comprit où son amie voulait en venir. Elle bondit du canapé et se précipita dans la salle d'entraînement de l'étage d'au dessus. Elena la talonnait. Arrivées dans la salle d'entraînement, elles enchaînèrent quelques mouvements simples. Tifa envoya un crochet du gauche que son amie esquiva sur le côté. Elena frappa avec son pied. Tifa bloqua, mais fit tout de même un vol plané sur quelques mètres. Elle atterrit souplement, se jeta sur son ami et fit une balayette. Elena fut prise de cours et s'étala au sol. Tifa sauta en envoyant son poing à quelques centimètres du visage de la Turk qui ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes hors du commun. Le combat dura plus d'une heure et aucune des deux combattantes ne voulaient céder sa place à l'autre. Mais plus le combat avançait, plus Tifa prenait l'avantage. La jeune femme roula au sol et fit un coup de pied retourné, Elena s'étala au sol.

« - En… Effet… tu n'as pas perdu la main. Haleta la Turk en souriant.

Tifa s'étala à côté de son amie et rit de bon cœur. Après leur séance de sport, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent dans les vestiaires pour prendre une bonne douche. Tifa laissa ses muscles se détendrent, l'eau chaude lui faisait un bien fou. La vapeur d'eau rendait l'air opaque. La jeune femme se laissa porter par la sensation de bien être. C'était comme si tous ses ennuis et toutes ses pensées s'évaporaient avec les gouttelettes d'eau. Le monde disparaissait derrière un épais brouillard. Tout était bien, tout était calme. Il n'y avait plus rien qui pouvait l'atteindre. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien. Après la douche les deux amies prirent la direction de Edge pour prendre un café. On était samedi et les terrasses étaient pleines de gens en week-end. Tifa apprécia ce moment de détente avec son amie. Elle se sentait revivre, revigoré après tant de temps à se morfondre dans les sous sols de la Shinra.

_Je soufflais un bon coup, inutile, je n'arrivais pas à réguler la dose de poison dans mon sang. Je suais. Mon visage se crispa. Puis, comme si un voile se levait, les effets refluèrent et mes forces revinrent un peu. Je soupirais d'aise. Mais à peine avais-je relâché la pression que les effets revinrent au gallot et mon corps redevint flasque. Un point positif la dedans, c'est que je savais dorénavant que je pouvais, avec beaucoup de concentration et de volonté, faire refluer les effets de la drogue. Avec de l'entraînement… Je souris mentalement. Je rejoignis alors ma demeure mentale. Je pris une bouteille de vin rouge et un verre à pied. Je m'affalais sur le canapé et bu un gorgé du vin mental. Même si c'était artificiel, je trouvais ça succulent. Je me laissais aller au bien être. Mon regard se balada dans la pièce et s'attarda sur le manteau de la cheminée. Les photos étaient toutes là. Je me relevais lentement et m'emparais du cadre de celle de Tifa. Je l'observais de plus près. Ce n'était pas une image prise au vif dans mon esprit comme pour les autres clichés. C'était une représentation de la jeune femme, comme je la voyais moi. Je l'observais de plus près. C'était un portrait. Les cheveux châtains de Tifa lui tombaient sur les épaules. Son visage était éclairé d'un sourire maternel et ses yeux bruns semblaient pétiller. C'est ainsi que je la voyais ? C'était étrange, sur ce cliché, elle ressemblait à… J'écarquillais les yeux. Je retombais dans le fauteuil complètement ahuris, par cette révélation : je considérais ma splendide infirmière comme ma mère ? ! J'étais sous le choc. J'étais dans un état d'ahurissement comme jamais auparavant. J'éclatais de rire. Un rire nerveux. Vraiment, la vie réserve parfois de drôle de surprise._

Tifa salua son amie et rejoint sa chambre. Elle posa les clés sur la table, se changea rapidement et regarda la pendule. C'était l'heure de son rendez vous. La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation. Sa main resta en suspend au dessus de la poignée. Elle referma le point plusieurs fois mais n'ouvrit pas la porte. « Pourquoi est ce je fais ça ? » se demanda t elle. Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle était entrain de venger son père et toutes les personnes que Séphiroth avait tué. Mais… Mais…Elle n'arrivait pas à éprouver de sentiment violent envers cet homme, elle n'avait pas pitié non plus, elle savait qu'elle était son seul repère extérieur. Quand elle y réfléchissait, elle se rendait compte que le soir, quand elle se couchait, elle se demandait s'il ne risquait pas de lui arriver quelque chose. Quand elle se levait le matin, elle se demandait s'il n'était pas mort. Elle tremblait dès quelle entendait le nom de l'ex-général dans une phrase. Et puis, elle l'aimait bien. Elle arrivait à discuter avec lui… La jeune femme ferma les yeux, respira à fond et ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie. Tifa prit la seringue et se dirigea vers la cellule de Séphiroth.

Il était endormi. Un sourire goguenard étirait sur ses lèvres fines.

« - Tiens, mon infirmière préféré !

« - Bonsoir.

« - Qu'est ce que je mange ce soir ? Si jamais vous me réservez cette immondice des premiers jours, je fais une grève de la faim. Tiens d'ailleurs quel est votre plat préféré ?

Tifa sourit. Il fronça les sourcils.

« - J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

« - Non, ce n'est rien… mon plat préféré c'est la dinde aux marrons.

« - Quel manque de goût ! Vous m'en voyez navré, mais rien ne vaut un canard à l'orange.

Tifa sourit de nouveau et fit manger son patient, tout en se demandant comment elle pouvait cuisinier un canard à l'orange quand on n'a pas de four. Finalement… Ca ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça…

Voilà fin du chapitre 11 je m'excuse pour les fautes des quelques chapitres que je n'ai pas soumis à ma correctrice préféré qui se reconnaîtra

Merci pour vos reviews !


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : nan mais si je mets ça c'est histoire de faire des blagues nuls !.

Note : Du courage, c'est bientôt la fin ! ! Et vi on approche du dénouement ! Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et d'avoir laissé des reviews ! Je vous reverrais pour une prochaine aventure et un tit bonus !

**Chapitre 12 ma seule liberté… c'est de ne pas mourir**

_Encore une, une de plus… je respire…La drogue reprend ses droits. Je me reconcentre…Les effets disparaissent. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, je suis fatigué et je n'arriverais à rien d'autre. Je me laisse glisser dans un songe. Mon double est toujours là, près de moi. Depuis quelques temps j'ai la sensation qu'il s'efface, qu'il s'étiole et qu'il disparaît dans les limbes de mon cœur. Ça me fait peur, j'ai peur de me retrouver de nouveau seul. La solitude me pèse plus qu'avant, je sais que si les effets de la drogue disparaissent Kaa-san reviendra et je ne serais plus seul… Mais c'est peut être le fait de me retrouver seul avec elle qui m'effraie le plus… Je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne sais que penser. Ça me prend aux tripes et me serre le cœur et je n'arrive plus à focaliser mon attention sur quoi que ce soit._

Tifa descendit les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement. Elle traversa le long couloir. Elle avait passé toute l'après-midi dehors avec Marlène et Denzel qui étaient en vacances. On était en Mai et le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, tous les arbres étaient en fleurs et les oiseaux gazouillaient, quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. La jeune femme s'était baladée avec les deux enfants dans les nouveaux jardins publics de Edge, puis ils avaient quitté la ville et étaient allé pique-niquer sur les rives du fleuves qui passait à proximité. Marlène avait même réussi à mettre son ami à l'eau sous le regard amusé de Tifa. La journée avait était presque trop belle pour durer puisque Cloud lui avait annoncé qu'il resterait vivre au bar. Tifa en avait était touchée. Elle passait son temps à faire les allés retours pour gérer le bar. Ce bar, c'était un peu le symbole d'un nouveau départ, d'un nouveau commencement. C'était la continuité d'une vie qui s'était arrêté quelques années auparavant. Alors quand la journée fut finie, la jeune femme descendit dans son appartement avec beaucoup de nostalgie.

Elle ouvrit la porte, déposa les clés sur la table et se fit couler un bain. Avant tout, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

_Je souffle, c'est bientôt l'heure de la piqûre, dans quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrira. S'ouvrira vers la liberté. Je compte les secondes, j'essais de me remémorer les jours précédents._

_Je me souviens m'être longuement interrogé. Toute ma vie a défilé devant moi, comme un long fleuve, chaque image, chaque dialogue était d'une précision minutieuse. Il y avait des images tristes, des images hautes en couleurs, des images douloureuses et des images presque joyeuses. Je me rendais compte combien ma vie était triste, c'était celle d'un pantin._

_Qui suis-je ? Qui ai-je été ? Qu'ai-je fais durant toutes ses années ? Je me suis accroché à un rêve qui était vain. J'avais voulu dominer les sentiments et la vie des autres. Mais la volonté et l'espoir sont toujours plus forts. Avec tous les livres que j'ai lu, j'aurais du savoir qu'on récolte toujours ce que l'ont sème._

_Mais les choses que j'ai faites étaient-elles si terribles pour que je reçoive ce châtiment ? La vie m'a puni trop durement. _

_Pendant tout le temps de mes réflexions, je m'étais réfugié dans la cité en ruine. Malgré mes efforts, elle ne ressemblait pas à la grande cité qu'elle fut. L'eau était partout, reflétant le ciel toujours aussi pourpre, toujours aussi embrasé. Je n'arrivais pas en percevoir le sens, mais je savais que c'était le reflet de quelque chose de très ancien et de très important. Mais j'ignorais ce que c'était._

_« - Le moment est proche n'est ce pas ? me demanda mon double perché sur le haut d'une colonne._

_« - Oui, sans doute, mais il y a encore des choses qui demeurent mystérieuses. _

_« - Comme ?_

_« - C'est tellement vaste, par où commencer ?_

_« - Par le début ? Me suggéra t il en atterrissant à côté de moi d'un bon souple._

_« - Je me suis souvent dit que tout ce que je faisait était juste. Mais maintenant ? Ma vie a toujours était sous contrôle, alors qu'a présent… j'ai la sensation qu'elle s'écoule comme du sable fin._

_« - Je vois… les éternels questions philosophiques qui travaillent les hommes depuis des centaines d'années. Qui suis-je ? D'où je viens ? Où vais-je ? Tout ce que tu as vécu ici, est une sorte de gestion pour naître de nouveau. Mais pas en temps que machine ou comme outil du destin, non, comme être humain. Tu n'es même pas né en temps qu'être humain, le devenir sera long est difficile. Tu es comme un nouveau né. Souviens t'en. _

_Je restais muet. Je savais qu'il avait raison. Mais j'avais besoin d'une attache. J'avais besoin de savoir que je pourrais revenir ici la tête haute et ne pas répandre le sang sur mon sillage. Il me faudrait vaincre mes peurs, vaincre Kaa-san, et aussi me vaincre moi même._

_Une autre question me taraudait._

_ « - Pourquoi as tu mis la photo de Tifa dans le salon ?_

_ « - Une motivation en quelque sorte. _

_ « - Comment ça ?_

_« - Cette femme est l'idéal humain, c'est le genre de personne que tu pourrais devenir. Elle est tendre mais sait être violente. Elle peut être calme mais sait remuer s'il le faut. Elle est attentive, mais sait se montrer bornée. Tu vois, elle est la personne que tu pourrais être, c'est ton reflet, c'est l'humain que tu aurais pu être._

_« -Je comprends, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, n'est ce pas ?_

_Son visage s'éclaira d'un demi-sourire. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais je restais attentif aux moindre de ses gestes. Il se releva et fit quelques pas. Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Il se retourna vers moi après un moment de silence._

_« - En effet, ce n'est pas la seule raison… Mais je pense qu'il faut que tu le découvre par toi même. C'est un secret de ton cœur que je ne peux pas te révéler. Il est des choses qu'il vaut mieux découvrir seul._

_J'acquiesçais. Je pris le temps de regarder le ciel avant de poser une autre question :_

_ « - Pourquoi y a t il autant d'eau ici ?_

_« - Parce que… ce sont les larmes que tu n'as jamais versées et que tu as emprisonnées dans ton cœur. _

_Je restais muet. Des larmes. Une mer de larmes. C'est à la fois poétique est très triste. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir pleuré dans ma vie…_

Tifa attrapa la seringue et le plateau de nourriture. Elle se dirigea vers la cellule. Avant d'entrer, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. La jeune femme se rendit compte alors qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'observer cette porte qui menait sur l'enfer personnel d'un seul homme. C'était une porte de fer blindée, la serrure étai fine et étroite, comme celle des voitures ou des motos. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. À part un nom, gravé dans l'acier roux : « Séphiroth ».

_Encore quelques secondes et la porte va s'ouvrir. Mes muscles se bandent. Je serre les dents près à recevoir mon injection. Un billet pour la liberté. La porte grince et s'entrebâille. Avec une lenteur démesurée, le panneau s'ouvre enfin et laisse s'infiltrer la lumière sèche des néons. Tifa se tiens devant moi, elle avance, un sourire discret aux lèvres. Comme à son habitude, elle pose le plateau devant moi._

_ « - Bonsoir !_

_ « - Mon infirmière, le temps est long sans vous._

_ « - Pas pour moi._

_ « - Ca a le mérite d'être clair._

_ « - Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié. _

_Je souris. _

_ « - Je suis sûr que les robes vous vont mieux._

_ « - Sans doute, mais je ne trouve pas ça pratique._

_ « - Logique, vous devez être une femme d'action ?_

_Elle ne répond pas, mais me fait un petit sourire. Elle m'enfonce la cuillère dans la bouche avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire autre chose. Mon double a raison, elle est l'image de l'humain que j'aurais pu être s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ça… Je me renfrogne, mais ne dit rien. _

_Le repas se termine et la seringue s'enfonce dans ma chair. Tifa me salut et disparaît. Je respire à fond. Comme je l'avais espéré, la drogue ne me fait rien. Je pianotais, ouvrais et refermais mes poings. Puis je les serrais avec hargne. Libre, j'allais enfin être libre ! Je fronçais les sourcils et mon visage s'éclaira d'un sourire mauvais. J'attendis que les pas de Tifa fussent suffisamment éloignés pour que mon évasion ne l'alerte pas. Les pas disparurent. Je reprenais possession de mes sens, et de mes facultés. C'était tellement bon, de se sentir de nouveau puissant._

_Je nouais mes muscles, attendant que les dernières traces de drogue disparaissent de mon organisme. Je respirais profondément et je tirais sur les chaînes d'un coup sec. Elles lâchèrent du premier coup. Je m'affaissais face contre terre. Les muscles de mes épaules me faisaient mal et mon dos était en compote. Mon corps était douloureux et noué. Tant de temps immobile était mauvais. Je me relevais, les jambes tremblantes. Pour la première fois, je voyais ma cellule, ma prison, avec plus de hauteur. Cette pièce était petite, je me l'imaginais plus grande. J'en fis rapidement le tour. Mes affaires n'étaient évidemment pas là. J'allumais la lumière. Mes yeux mirent du temps à s'y habituer. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une lumière aussi vive. Je me frottais les yeux, ce seul contact me ravis ! Mais le temps pressait._

_Je m'approchais de la porte. Elle était simple. Mais elle était blindée. Je respirais profondément, je posais mes mains sur la poignée et appuyais de toutes mes forces. Je dus réitérer l'effort plusieurs fois avant que la porte ne cède. Je poussais la porte avec méfiance, regardant de droite et de gauche pour voir si la voie était libre…_

Et voilà ! ! Fin du chapitre 12 merci d'avoir lu !


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur en mode bad momo !

Note : Bouhouhou c'est l'avant dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! ! Suis triste ! ! j'ai adoré faire cette fic parce que je pouvais rester jusqu'à 5 heure du mat' devant mon PC, merci à vous ! ! ! !

Merci Yoruchi Kuraitsuki ! Merci Ysa666 ! Merci Nmftr ! Merci Mélior ! Merci Shiva Rajah ! Merci a tous ! ! !

**Chapitre 13 Genèse**

_Je regardais à droite et à gauche, le couloir était vide. L'endroit était blanc comme un couloir d'hôpital, mais il n'y avait pas cette odeur de désinfectant. J'avançais prudemment. J'ouvris la première porte sur ma droite. Une odeur de médicament me sauta au nez. Ca devait être l'infirmerie. J'allumais la lumière. Sur une table, il y avait un plateau vide et une seringue… pleine. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je ne tuerais certes personne, et je partirais mais avant tout je voulais les faire payer ! Il me fallut beaucoup de maîtrise de moi pour ne pas pousser un hurlement de rage. Je fermais la porte et me mis en quête de mes affaires. Je les trouvais un peu plus loin. J'empoignais Masamune avec un plaisir non fint. Je ressentis un bonheur immense en tenant le manche de mon sabre, je passais deux doigts le long de la lame. Je sentis l'acier froid sur ma peau. J'eus un petit râle de plaisir. Mon manteau était là également, sur un mannequin. Je reposais Masamune et enfilais ma veste. La sensation du cuir sur ma peau nue, l'odeur du cuir, son bruissement à chacun de mes mouvements… J'avais la sensation d'être vivant. Autrefois je n'y prenais pas autant de plaisir mais maintenant…_

_Je ressortis, décidé à causer le plus de dommages possible avant de disparaître dans la nature. Mais avant…_

Tifa entra dans l'eau chaude, des bulles de savons éclataient à chacun de ses mouvements. La jeune femme se détendit. La journée avait été forte en émotions et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'oublier, disparaître dans le bien être. Effacer de sa mémoire tous ses soucis. Elle plongea la tête dans l'eau, ses cheveux flottèrent au dessus de sa tête. Le monde devint silencieux, il n'y avait plus rien, tout était calme. Elle s'enfoui dans ses rêves, dans ses espoirs. Son esprit s'envola vers des hauteurs qui lui étaient propre, des rêves inaccessibles que personne ne pourrait jamais connaître. Tifa sortit la tête de l'eau.

_J'ouvris les portes les unes après les autres, il n'y avait rien, c'était vide. Me serrais-je trompé ? Tifa ne vivait donc pas ici ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Je pensais ça quand une porte attira mon attention. C'était une porte d'entré, bien différente de ses nombreuses portes que j'avais ouvertes et fermées. Le panneau était en bois sombre et dessus se trouvait une petite plaque en cuivre sur laquelle était inscrit « Tifa Lockheart ». Mon visage se fendit d'un large sourire. Je posais la main sur la poignée et l'abaissais lentement. Il y eut un désagréable cliquetis._

Un bruit attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle releva la tête. Des bruits de pas lui parvinrent. C'était des pas lourd, mais qui essayaient de se faire le plus discret possible. Tous les sens de la jeune femme étaient aux aguets. Elle sortit lentement de la baignoire. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette. Puis, silencieusement, elle entrebâilla la porte. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Séphiroth était dans la salle à manger en train de fouiller, sans doute pour la chercher. Tifa ne put détacher son regarde de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il était grand et, bien qu'amaigris par sa captivité, possédait une imposante stature. Il semblait que sa présence prenait toute la place. La jeune femme recula. Sa main heurta le lavabo. Elle revint à la réalité, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Doucement et sans faire le moindre bruit, elle s'habilla, sous vêtements, T-shirt et short. Elle reprit son poste d'observation.

L'ex-général lui donnait l'impression d'être un chat sauvage. Tous ses sens semblaient fonctionner à plein régime et ses cheveux masquaient son regard perçant. Lentement, la jeune femme sortit de sa cachette.

_J'entendis un bruit de porte. Je relevais la tête. Tifa se tenait devant moi, dos à un battant. Ses cheveux étaient humides et sentaient le savon. Elle sortait peut être de la douche ? Je la fixais sans dire un mot. Mes poings s'étaient serrés, au cas où… Le regard de la jeune femme était déterminé. Je savais, j'ignore pourquoi, mais je savais qu'elle m'attaquerait. Tout les deux, nous le savions. En nous jaugeant ainsi du regard, nous livrions un combat mental. Ses poings étaient eux aussi serrés, près à entrer dans la bataille. Je resserrais ma prise sur Masamune et me mis en garde, elle en fit de même. J'attaquais. C'était moi le méchant de l'histoire, après tout, c'était à moi d'attaquer le premier. Elle évita souplement ma première attaque. Je soulevais la lame d'un coup sec. Tifa fit un bon de chat et pris une impulsion sur la pointe de ma lame. La seconde suivante, elle était sur moi, j'esquivais, mais je dus lâcher mon sabre. Trop encombrant dans un corps à corps. Nous échangions quelques coups, aucun n'atteignaient son but. Je fis un quart de tour, armais mon poing et la jointure de mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec son abdomen. Elle toussota, mais se releva. Je ne vis pas venir le coup. Je sentis juste la douleur dans ma mâchoire. Je sentis mon corps s'affaisser, j'attrapais Tifa au passage et nous roulions au sol. Elle se débâtit mais je la serrais fort contre moi. Le temps s'arrêta. Je sentais le corps de la jeune femme, chaud contre le mien. Je sentais aussi son odeur, douce et sucré. Ça me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Je ne savais pas quoi, c'était quelque chose de très profond d'enfoui en moi depuis des années. Tifa se dégagea vivement… je ne fis rien._

Tifa recula, heurtant la table de la salle à manger. Séphiroth était avachi par terre, les yeux dans le vague. La jeune femme senti son cœur se serrer. Malgré la faiblesse momentanée de l'homme, elle n'oubliait pas à qui elle avait affaire. Elle aurait du courir déclencher l'alerte, mais l'homme se trouvait entre elle et la porte. Elle avait réussis à lui échapper une première fois, mais elle doutait de pouvoir recommencer. Il fallait donc qu'elle gagne du temps, pour que l'on s'aperçoive de l'évasion de l'ex-général. Tifa reprit son souffle et s'approcha de l'homme. Quand il s'aperçu de sa présence, il leva vers elle, des yeux emplis de tristesse et de désespoir. Il semblait à la jeune femme qu'il lui lançait un appel à l'aide. Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

« - Est ce que… ça va ?

Demanda t elle, sa question lui sembla bien maladroite, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, que faire d'autre. Il ne répondit pas. L'homme se releva. Il se frotta la mâchoire. Debout, il était bien plus grand que la jeune femme. Ses cheveux argentés retombaient cascade sur son visage aux traits étrangement fins. Quand il releva la tête, ses yeux étaient plein de colère, la jeune femme recula d'avantage.

« - VOUS PENSEZ SINCERMENT QUE CA VA ?

Hurla t il. Tifa recula d'avantage.

« - J'AI ETE LE JOUET D'UN SAVANT FOU ! L'OUTIL D'UNE EXTRATERRESTRE ! J'AI ETE ENFERME PENDANT PRESQUE UN AN ! VOUS PENSEZ VRAIMENT QUE CA PEUT ALLER !

D'abord surprise, la jeune femme ne dit rien, puis son visage se referma, elle sera les poings et regarda Séphiroth droit dans les yeux.

« - Comment est ce que je peux savoir si vous ne me dites rien ?

Séphiroth resta bouche bée, les bras ballants, il tentant d'articuler quelque chose, mais elle avait raison. Quand il y réfléchissait, il n'avait jamais dit à personne ce qui lui été arrivé. Il se calma. Tifa le fixait intensément.

« - J'ai souffert… murmura t il.

Tifa haussa un sourcil et s'approcha de l'homme qui se brisait lentement. Il ne la regardait pas, ses yeux étaient perdus dans la contemplation d'une vie qu'il n'avait jamais racontée à personne. La jeune femme en était consciente et elle était presque flattée que Séphiroth s'adresse à elle.

« - Comment ça, vous avez souffert ? Il ne l'écoutait pas

« - Je n'ai jamais été humain…

Il s'assit devant la table de la salle à manger, la jeune femme s'assit en face de lui.

« - Ma mère… ma vrais mère, elle s'appelait Lucrécia.

« - S'appelait ?

« - Elle est morte sans savoir qu'elle avait engendré un monstre. D'après ce que je sais, Hojo de la Shinra a injecté des cellules de Jenova, la Calamité des cieux, dans le fœtus pour voir sa réaction.

Tifa étouffa un hoquet. Elle avait bien sur entendu parler de ça lorsqu'elle avait affronté Hojo avec le reste d'avalanche il y a trois ans, mais… Entendre Séphiroth lui même le raconter était tout autre chose…

« - J'ai été drogué à la mako dès que j'ai été en âge de tenir une arme, j'ai été éduqué comme arme, et tous les soirs à heure régulière on me mettait dans un labo pour constater mon évolution… Des électrodes, des seringues, des scalpels.

Dans la tête de Séphiroth, des suites d'images surgissaient, apportant leurs doses de souffrances.

« - Je n'ai jamais rien dit, il fallait que je montre à Génesis et Angeal deux autres porteurs de ces cellules, même si je l'ignorait au départ, il fallait que je leur montre que j'étais le plus fort… pour Gast, pour lui faire plaisir, pour qu'il me regarde. Je suis devenu le meilleur Soldier qui ais existé mais je n'ai jamais su la vérité, et je l'ai découverte un jour… Je suis un monstre.

Tifa avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait dit peu de choses mais c'était suffisant. Toujours, il n'avait été qu'un pantin, même quand il avait fait tout ça, quand il avait tenté de les détruire.

« - J'ai toujours été seul… je ne sais même pas ce qu'est noël, ce qu'est une famille ou bien des amis, je suis… pathétique.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, suivit d'une autre et encore une autre, bientôt ses larges épaules furent secouées de sanglots saccadés.

« - Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Demanda t il en essuyant ses larmes.

Tifa posa une main réconfortante sur celles de l'ex-général.

« - Vous pleurez... dit elle doucement. Elle s'approcha de l'homme et le sera dans ses bras. Elle senti deux larmes couler le long de sa joue mais ne les essuya pas. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait dit cette phrase « n'ai je pas assez souffert ». Oh si, il avait souffert, suffisamment pour remplir plusieurs vies.

« - Acceptez-vous de m'en dire plus sur vous ?

_Je sens l'étreinte de Tifa, ça me fait tout drôle, les larmes ne cessent de couler, je ne peux plus les arrêter. Je sens un poids qui disparaît de mon cœur petit à petit. Ma mer de larmes se vide lentement au rythme de mes sanglots, je suis comme un enfant._

« - Acceptez-vous de m'en dire plus sur vous ?

_Me murmure t elle à l'oreille. J'acquiesce. Je sèche mes larmes, elle se rassoit. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Mais les mots sortent d'eux même. Ma vie défile lentement au rythme de notre conversation. La jeune femme a posé devant moi une tasse de thé fumant. Elle ne cesse de me dévisager, parfois elle baisse la tête pour me dire qu'elle a compris. Parfois, quand je m'arrête, elle me fait signe de poursuivre mon récit. Je me sens bien, comme jamais auparavant. Je me sens humain, parler me fait du bien, toute ma rancœur s'efface. Ma colère gronde encore comme un dragon endormi mais je la fait taire, ce n'est pas le moment, ce ne sera plus jamais le moment, j'arriverais à m'affranchir de tout ça, même si le poids de la culpabilité me poursuivra toujours._

« - Voilà c'est mon histoire.

Dit-il gravement

« - Je comprends. Acquiesça Tifa. Mais maintenant… Que comptez-vous faire ? Me tuer ? Nous détruire ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il posa sur elle un regard d'une profondeur et d'une sagesse nouvelle.

« - Non, j'ai assez fait de mal. Je vais partir, me reconstruire, essayer de devenir un homme et plus un jouet constant du destin. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais, mais je vais essayer. Je sais que vous essayez de gagner du temps, donc je ne vais pas tarder.

Tifa ne répondit rien, elle joua un moment avec sa tasse, elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas l'empêcher de s'en aller. Il avait était sincère, même si les doutes on la vie dure. Il se leva, elle ne fit pas un geste. Il était presque sortit quand il se retourna une dernière fois.

« - Avant de m'en aller, j'aurais autre chose à vous demander ça ne sera qu'une dette de plus.

La jeune femme le regarda, légèrement surprise. Il esquissa un demi-sourire.

« - Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Demanda t elle en se levant lentement. Séphiroth paru mal à l'aise mais il redevint rapidement impassible.

« - Puis je vous serrer dans mes bras ? Comme un fils embrasse sa mère ?

Tifa écarquilla les yeux mais se radoucit. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable. Séphiroth s'abandonna dans cette étreinte maternelle, les larmes coulèrent. Il respira profondément et s'enivra du parfum de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent là, tout les deux, un long moment. Le temps s'était arrêté, le monde n'existait plus. Enfin, Tifa le lâcha et lui murmura.

« - Allez-y maintenant.

« - Vous êtes sûre ?

Elle le regarda avec détermination et mis ses mains sur ses hanches. Séphiroth la fixa une dernière fois et s'en fut dans une tornade de cuir et de cheveux argentés.

Quand l'alerte fut donnée, l'homme était déjà bien loin. La Shinra lança des hommes à sa recherche, mais ils ne trouvèrent personne. Il semblait que l'ex-général avait disparu de la circulation. Durant les mois qui suivirent, tous attendirent, inquiets. Tifa pu néanmoins regagner son bar. Mais le temps passait et Séphiroth ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Trois ans passèrent ainsi et la Shinra arrêta les recherches.

Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre 13 merci d'avoir lu jusque là il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre qui sera l'épilogue en quelque sort. Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews !


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur : Momo qui rend son tablier ! TT

Note : l'aventure touche à sa fin, ce fut un réel plaisir d'écrire pour vous, et de me faire harceler par Yoruchi et Ysa666 voilà merci pour toutes vos review et puis j'espère à une autre fic …qui ne saurait tarder d'ailleurs

Note 2 : pour l'age des perso je tiens compte de leur age physique dans le film parce que je comprend rien a square enix, donc Marlène a 14ans et Denzel 16… voilà…

**Epilogue**

3ans plus tard.

Les deux jeunes adolescents couraient dans la rue, faisant claquer sur le bitume les semelles de leurs chaussures, le vent s'engouffrant dans leurs cheveux, portant au loin leur rire encore enfantin. Ils se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule, aussi vif que des courants d'air. Marlène cavalait en tête, incitant Denzel à forcer l'allure, mais déjà derrière eux retentissaient les pas de courses de Tifa.

« - sales petits garnements ! Hurla t elle. Si je vous attrape vous serez de corvée de vaisselle jusqu'à vos dix huit ans ! !

Ils répondirent de grands éclats de rires. La jeune femme accéléra, mais ils bifurquèrent dans une étroite ruelle, Tifa les talonnait, elle ne vit pas l'homme au manteau noir que les enfants avaient habilement contourné. Il s'était retourné à leur passage, levant juste un sourcil étonné. Le choc fut brutal mais sans dommages. Tifa se retrouva les fesses par terre, alors que l'homme était encore debout.

« - Mille excuse mademoiselle, je ne vous avez pas vu… Dit-il d'une voix calme. Tifa leva les yeux vers lui et accepta la main qu'il lui tendait.

« - Ce n'est rien, je ne regardais pas non plus… Vous n'avez rien ?

Il sourit.

« - C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question.

Elle eut un demi-sourire gêné et se remit sur ses pieds. Puis son regard passa sur les deux enfants qui cavalaient encore, elle se retourna vers l'homme qu'elle avait percuté, il était grand et possédait de larges épaules, la jeune femme ne distinguait pas le reste de son corps mais supposa qu'il devait être bien bâti. Ses yeux étaient masqués par des lunettes de soleil un peu comme celles de Rude. Tifa eut alors un sourire mauvais.

« - Dites moi ?

« - Oui ?

« - Puis je abusez de votre temps et de votre gentillesse ?

Demanda t elle. L'homme la regarda, légèrement intrigué, ses sourcils s'arquant suffisamment pour qu'elle distingue l'expression étonnée de l'étranger.

« - Et, comment puis je vous aider ?

« - J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à attraper ces deux canailles, en contrepartie je vous offre un repas dans mon bar.

L'homme sourit et haussa les épaules.

« - Pourquoi pas, je suis étranger en ville et je cherchai un endroit au déjeuner.

« - Marcher conclu ? Demanda la jeune femme en lui tendant une main qu'il serra d'une poigne ferme.

« - Marché conclu.

Les deux jeunes gens se lancèrent donc à la poursuite des deus enfants, l'étranger distançant la jeune femme en quelques enjambées. Denzel se retourna et fit signe à Marlène.

« - On a des ennuis !

Cria t il. La jeune fille se retourna et aperçu l'homme lui foncer dessus, suivi de près par Tifa, qui bondit avec souplesse. Marlène écarquilla des yeux, elle voulu bifurquer mais raisonna une seconde trop tard, l'homme la plaquait déjà au sol tandis que Tifa avait étalé Denzel en une magnifique prise de catch.

« - On se rend !

Crièrent les deux enfants d'une même voix, se rendant compte combien leurs adversaires les surpassaient. Tifa et l'étranger échangèrent un sourire complice et escortèrent les deux garnements jusqu'au bar.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient Marlène observa l'homme qui se tenait à sa droite. Il était grand et ses épaules larges semblaient pouvoir supporter beaucoup plus que la capture de deux enfants turbulents. Le long manteau qu'il portait claquait au rythme de ses longues enjambées. Les traits de son visage étaient d'une finesse presque surréaliste, comme sculptés dans du marbre. Un sourire discret, presque chaleureux, s'étirait sur ses lèvres vermeilles, égaillant le masque impassible qu'il arborait. Ses cheveux étaient d'une magnifique couleur sombre comme tissaient de fil de ténèbres. Ils étaient noués en une tresse fines et lui retombait dans le bas du dos. Cet homme semblait étranger à tout, il ne semblait pas à sa place dans ce milieu presque sordide. Marlène l'imaginait déjà prince d'une contrée éloignée. Il semblait si fort, si puissant que même les dieux n'aurait pu l'anéantir, et pourtant ses yeux étaient dissimulés derrière une paire de lunette noir, ce qui le rendait encore plus mystérieux. La jeune fille ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet homme, il tourna la tête vers elle. La jeune fille rougis et baissa de nouveau les yeux, trop impressionnée pour soutenir le regard qu'il lui lançait. Le visage de l'étranger s'éclaira d'un sourire et il posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de Marlène qui reprit un peu confiance.

Tifa les observait en coin, elle avait suivi le regard de Marlène et avait sourit lorsque l'homme s'était rendu compte qu'elle le dévisageait. Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Il ne ressemblait en rien au type d'homme du continent. D'où pouvait-il venir ? Elle l'observa un moment, puis reporta son intention vers Denzel qui traînait des pieds, l'air penaud, à côté d'elle. Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence le plus total, les deux enfants la tête basse sous le regard inquisiteur de Tifa et celui amusé de l'étranger.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bar, la jeune femme ordonna aux enfants de monter dans leur chambre et de ne pas en sortir avant nouvel ordre, puis elle se retourna vers l'étranger et s'inclina respectueusement.

« -Je vous remercie infiniment, votre m'aide m'a été précieuse.

Il lui sourit.

« - Ce n'est rien, voyons.

« - Enfin, choses promises, choses dues. Voici votre table.

Tifa conduisit l'homme dans la salle principale du bar et lui montra une table légèrement en recule des autres. Le bar était plein, toutes les tables ou presque étaient occupées. Les deux employés ne cessaient d'aller et venir pour servir les clients. Depuis que Edge avait été reconstruite et rénovée, les affaires marchaient bien, le 7th heaven était un établissement reconnu, et Cloud et Tifa ne manquaient pas de travail. Cloud avait engagé deux autres livreurs et s'était trouvé une petite amie qui était serveuse au bar. Le monde réapprenait à vivre normalement. Les rires des enfants remplissaient de nouveau les rues et le soleil ne cessait de briller. C'était comme un nouveau départ, une nouvelle chance, une nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à tous ceux qui avaient perdu quelque chose. Une chance de repartir de zéro et de bâtir autre chose qu'un monde en ruine sous un ciel de cendre.

Quand il eut fini de manger, Tifa retourna voir l'étranger.

« - Cela vous a t-il plus ?

« - Oui, c'était vraiment délicieux mais en fait, dit il, je préfère le canard à l'orange.

A ces mots, il baissa légèrement ses lunettes de soleil, et Tifa pu ainsi voir les pupilles de chat qui la fixaient avec amusement. La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul, en découvrant Séphiroth, puis elle sourit.

« - Que veux tu, aujourd'hui c'était la dinde au marrons.

« - C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise…

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Quand ils reprirent leur sérieux, Tifa interrogea l'ex-général du regard.

« - En fait, je te cherchais… et je me demandais si tu pouvais m'héberger.

Tifa ne parut pas surprise le moins du monde et réfléchit un moment.

« - La cohabitation risque d'être tendue avec Cloud, mais pourquoi pas…

« - Il m'en veut toujours ?

Tifa baissa les yeux, et ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de l'inviter à la suivre. Il acquiesça. La jeune femme lui fit gravir des escaliers derrière le bar et lui montra sa nouvelle chambre.

« - J'essaierais de ne pas trop te causer de soucis.

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, évite juste de taquiner Cloud, je pense qu'il aura du mal, et …

« - Tu ne veux pas le perdre.

Elle hocha la tête et retourna à ses occupations. La situation était tellement étrange. Il y avait quelques années encore, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, elle se demandait si elle pouvait lui pardonner, si elle avait encore la force et le courage. Et maintenant, il était là, chez elle et elle avait peur que cette boule dans son ventre ne devienne plus qu'une simple amitié. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir ça, envers LUI, il lui avait fait tant de mal et il avait lui même tellement souffert. Alors où était la logique ? Devait elle le considérait comme un ami ou bien … plus encore, même si elle se refusait de l'admettre ?

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Cloud qui venait de rentrer de livraison. La jeune femme, croisa son regard, respira profondément.

« - Nous avons un invité très spécial. Murmura t-elle alors qu'ils passaient devant la porte de la chambre. Cloud fronça les sourcils.

« - Et…

« - C'est Séphiroth.

« - QUOI ? ! ?

« - Chuuuut !

« - Mais tu es complètement malade ! S'énerva Cloud le plus silencieusement possible

« - Il a changé ! Assura Tifa d'une voix ferme.

« - Il a changé jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de faire sauter Edge et nous avec…

Cloud s'apprêtait à dire autre chose quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit subitement sur la haute silhouette de Séphiroth, torse nu, une serviette dans les bras, ses cheveux de nouveaux couleurs argent : son regard félin se posa alternativement sur Tifa et sur Cloud.

« - Excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais où est la salle de bain ?

Le blondinet avait serré les poings et sa mâchoire s'était crispée, il était prêt à en découdre une bonne fois pour toute. Sentant le danger venir, Tifa prit les choses en main.

« - Au fond du couloir à gauche. Et s'il te plaît, Cloud, c'est notre invité, alors pas de gestes déplacés.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et parti rageusement, sans omettre de claquer les portes derrières lui. Séphiroth haussa un sourcil et se dirigea dans la direction indiquée. Tifa soupira : ça promettait d'être haut en couleur…

Si l'après midi avait était mouvementé le dîner le fut un peu moins. Cloud était assis en bout de table, Séphiroth à sa droite et Tifa à sa gauche. Le jeune homme ne cessait de lancer des regards réprobateur à l'ex-général qui restait souriant.

« - Du canard à l'orange ? s'étonna Marlène en observant le contenue de son assiette.

« - C'est rare que tu en fasses… constata Cloud

La jeune femme échangea un regard complice avec Séphiroth, celui ci se servit un verre de vin rouge pour masquer le sourire amusée qui naissait sur son visage. Quand il reposa son verre, il ajouta.

« - Tu aurais peut être préféré la dinde aux marrons ?

Cloud haussa les sourcils sans comprendre, mais n'ajouta rien. La soirée se termina sans incidents majeurs. Cloud sortit rejoindre son amie en ville et Marlène et Denzel, qui étaient punis restèrent enfermés dans leur chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Tifa frappa à la porte. La voix de Séphiroth lui répondit. Elle entra. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. L'homme était allongé torse nu sur son lit. Il se releva sur ses coudes et fit un demi-sourire à la jeune femme.

« - Je t'ai apporté un thé.

Elle lui montra la tasse fumante qu'elle tenait dans la main.

« - Je sais que c'est indiscret mais j'aimerais savoir une chose ?

« - Laquelle ? demanda t il en prenant la tasse.

« - Qu'as tu fait pendant 3 ans ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, il but une gorgé de thé, le liquide fumant coula dans sa gorge mais lui fit un bien fou.

« - J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir sur moi même, il fallait que je me concentre pour ne pas me faire distraire par Jenova. C'était assez difficile, c'était une sorte de combat contre moi même. Bien sûr j'ai eu mes crises de mégalomanies avec la furieuse envie de dominer la population locale.

« - Et ?

« - Si tu considère que les Chocobos sont une civilisation intelligente alors oui j'ai réussi.

Tifa éclata de rire. Séphiroth la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Et toi, qu'as tu fais pendant ces trois longues années ?

Tifa réfléchit un instant, l'homme l'observa. Les rayons de la lune donnaient des reflets argent aux longs cheveux bruns de la jeune femme. L'ex-général constata à quel point les yeux de la jeune femme était profonds, ils étaient d'une couleur mordoré, entre l'ambre brun et le chocolat. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur douce et parfumée de la jeune femme. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait il lui caressa la joue. Elle sursauta.

« - Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

« - Ce n'est rien… Dit la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement.

« - Tu sais Tifa, il y a une chose que je dois te dire.

« - Quoi ?

« - Pendant ces trois longues années je me suis rattaché à une vision, à un objectif.

« - Vraiment.

« - Oui… et c'était toi. Chaque fois que je flanchais, je pensais à toi, chaque fois que je m'égarais, que je redevenais mauvais, je pensais à toi et ça me suffisait. Je ne sais pas si tu peux le comprendre, mais durant tout ce temps, j'ai quand même appris beaucoup de chose sur moi-même, sur mon cœur, sur mes sentiments.

Tifa le regarda avec intensité. Ses yeux cherchaient à déceler la moindre trace de mensonges dans le regard de l'ex-général. Mais il était sincère. Il se pencha sur elle et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser fugace. La jeune femme resta bouche bée. Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Son cœur battait plus vite, et ses joues étaient plus roses.

« - Je … je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

Déclara la jeune femme en s'éloignant un peu. Séphiroth la prit par la main et la regarda gravement.

« - Est ce que c'est mal ou est ce que toi tu as peur ?

Tifa ne répondit rien. L'homme en profita pour l'attirer près de lui.

« - J'ai espéré ce moment pendant trois ans, je n'ai vécu que pour ça, je suis revenu pour toi, parce que j'ai compris quelque chose. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi.

« - Tu m'aimes ? Lui souffla t elle dans l'oreille.

« - Non, murmura t il en la serrant encore d'avantage prés de lui.

« - Alors pourquoi ?

« - Parce que je ne crois pas au contes de fées…

Tifa s'éveilla doucement et se retrouva face à face avec deux grands yeux de chat d'un vert profond et intense. Elle resta muette, les événements de la veille étaient un peu flou, elle nageait dans une sorte de brouillard opaque, dans un rêve lointain, hors de porté du monde. Elle posa sa main sur son front et se releva doucement, le drap glissa, la jeune femme constata qu'elle était en tenue d'Eve sans feuille de vigne (désolé Karasu). Elle se retourna vers les yeux de chats qui la fixaient toujours, son regard se posa alternativement sur le drap qui continuait de glisser et sur Séphiroth qui l'observait, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres purpurines.

« - Ne me dit pas que… murmura t elle presque pour elle même.

« - Si. Répondit l'ex-général avec un sourire amusé.

Tifa retomba sur le matelas, les événements lui revenaient petit à petit, Séphiroth se leva. La jeune femme pu admirer à loisir la magnifique descente de reins de l'argenté. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Séphiroth se retourna sur la défensive

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? !

« - Je me disais juste que tu as un magnifique derrière et que je suis la seule à en profiter

L'homme eut un sourire malicieux.

« - N'en soit pas si sûre…

Sur ce il boutonna sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé et s'apprêta à sortir.

« - Où vas-tu ?

« - Chercher du travail.

« - Tu n'as qu'à travailler ici au 7th heavens.

Séphiroth s'immobilisa et lança à Tifa un regard interrogateur. La jeune femme reprit son habituel air sérieux.

« - En fait, une de mes employés à démissionné, et il me manque un barman, tu pourras vivre ici, tu seras nourris, logé et payé mais tu pourras payer un loyer si ça te dérange de dépendre de nous…

« - et ça ne risque pas de déranger Cloud…

« - Il s'habituera mais il faut que tu le comprennes, à cause de toi, il a perdu plus que son meilleur ami…

Séphiroth baissa les yeux, il respira profondément.

« - J'accepte, mais encore une chose.

« - Laquelle ?

« - La Shinra et AVALANCHE ? Je doute qu'ils acceptent le fait que je débarque en ville en disant « Coucou c'est moi Séphiroth j'ai voulu détruire votre planète mais j'ai changé !

« - En effet, ça risque d'être un problème mais si tu travailles ici plusieurs mois sans rien tenter je pense qu'ils accepteront.

Séphiroth sourit, sa vie pouvait définitivement changer, il pouvait redevenir l'homme qu'il était, la cité enfouie au fond de son cœur pouvait s'ériger fièrement au centre d'une immense forêt et plus d'une mer de larmes. Tout serait différent maintenant. Il atteignait le but qu'il s'était fixé 3 ans auparavant.

Le lendemain, le 7th heaven comptait un employé de plus, un homme grand dont les cheveux argentés étaient tirés en une longue tresse. Un homme portant des lunettes de soleil noir. Un homme vêtu d'une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte sur son torse imberbe. Un homme dont le visage était toujours éclairé d'un léger sourire chaleureux.

Durant les mois qui suivirent la clientèle féminine se fit plus nombreuse, Cloud demanda son amie en mariage, Marlène et Denzel réussirent leurs examens et la vie reprenait un cours presque normal. C'est un peu la théorie des Happy end, où tout le monde il est beau tout le monde il est content, même si le passé reste gravé dans les cœurs, marqué par l'absence de certain, et la présence d'autre. Est ce que le monde va mieux après un happy End, on se pose la question, mais aucune réponse n'est nécessaire. Il n'y a plus d'histoire après un happy end car c'est bien connu, les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire.

**FIN**


	16. bonus

Auteur : C'est momo en mode pervers

Note : ceci est une scène coupée en quelque sorte… c'est ce qui s'est passé dans l'ellipse temporel de ma fic Le cachot de l'âme… Donc c'est pour tous les petits pervers à qui ça aurait manqué Bonne lecture.

**Le 7****th**** heaven.**

Tifa frappa à la porte. La voix de séphiroth lui répondit. Elle entra. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. l'homme était allongé torse nu sur son lit. Il se releva sur ses coudes et fit un demi sourire à la jeune femme.

« - Je t'ai apporté un thé.

Elle lui montra la tasse qu'elle tenait dans la main.

« - Je sais que c'est indiscret mais j'aimerais savoir une chose ?

« - La quelle ? demanda t il en prenant la tasse.

« - qu'as tu fait pendant 3 ans ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, il but une gorgé de thé, le liquide fumant coula dans sa gorge mais lui fit un bien fou.

« - j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir sur moi même, il fallait que je me concentre pour ne pas me faire distraire par Jénova, c'était assez difficile, c'était une sorte de combat contre moi même, bien sur j'ai eu mes crises de mégalomanies avec la furieuses envi de dominer la population locale.

« - Et ?

« - Si tu considère que les chocobos sont une civilisation intelligente alors oui j'ai réussi.

Tifa éclata de rire. Séphiroth la regarda un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Et toi, qu'as tu fais pendant ces trois longues années ?

Tifa réfléchit un instant, l'homme l'observa. Les rayons de la lune donnaient des reflets argents aux longs cheveux brun de la jeune femme. L'ex-général constata à quel point les yeux de la jeune femme était profond, il était d'une couleur mordoré entre l'ambre brun et le chocolat. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur douce et parfumée de la jeune femme. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait il lui caressa la joue. Elle sursauta.

« - Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

« - Ce n'ai rien… Dit la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement.

« - Tu sais Tifa, il y a une chose que je dois te dire.

« - Quoi ?

« - Pendant ces trois longues années je me suis rattaché à une vision, à un objectif.

« - Vraiment.

« - Oui et c'était toi, chaque fois que je flanchais je pensais à toi, chaque fois que je m'égarais que je redevenais mauvais je pensais à toi et ça me suffisait. Je ne sais pas si tu peux le comprendre, mais durant tout ce temps j'ai quand même appris beaucoup de chose sur moi même sur mon cœur, sur mes sentiments.

Tifa le regarda avec intensité. Ses yeux cherchaient à déceler la moindre traces de mensonges dans le regard de l'ex-général. Mais il était sincère. Il se pencha sur elle et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser fugace. La jeune femme resta bouche bée. Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Son cœur battait plus vite, et ses joues étaient plus roses.

« - Je … je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

Déclara la jeune femme en s'éloignant un peu. Séphiroth la prit par la main et la regarda gravement.

« - est ce que c'est mal où est ce que toi tu as peur ?

Tifa ne répondit rien. L'homme en profita pour l'attirer prés de lui.

« - J'ai espéré ce moment pendant trois ans, je n'ai vécue que pour ça, je suis revenu pour toi, parce que j'ai compris quelque chose. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi.

« - tu m'aimes ? Lui souffla t elle dans l'oreille.

« - Non, murmura t il en la serrant encore d'avantage prés de lui.

« - Alors pourquoi ?

« - Parce que je ne crois pas au contes de fées…

Il la serra très fort contre son torse. Il sentait sa chaleur corporelle, il sentait son odeur il sentait la caresse de ses cheveux. La jeune femme se serra fort contre Séphiroth. Il l'embrassa doucement. La jeune femme se laissa faire, l'ex-général passa une main douce derrière la nuque de Tifa et la fit basculer sur le lit. La jeune femme soupira et caressa le dos nu de l'homme, celui ci un frisson en sentant la main fraîche de la jeune femme.

Il passa une main sous le T-shirt de Tifa qui eut un frisson d'aisance. Séphiroth se mit au dessus d'elle, ses longs cheveux argentés retombaient comme un rideau sur le visage de la jeune femme. Celle ci aperçut une lueur de désir s'allumer dans les yeux intensément verts du jeune homme.

Il posa ses larges mains sur le bas ventre de la jeune femme.

« - On peut tout arrêter maintenant si tu veux ? dit il dans un souffle.

Elle le regarda intensément et déposa sur les lèvres de Séphiroth un baiser passionné. Il lui sourit et enleva le haut de la jeune femme. Il l'attrapa par les reins et se cola contre elle. Tifa senti son cœur sur le point de se rompre. Une explosion de désir était né dans le creux de son ventre. Elle ne savait plus très bien si elle aimait Séphiroth ou bien si il l'attirait physiquement. Elle ne chercha plus à comprendre lorsque Séphiroth commença à déposer des baiser légers sur la peau de son ventre, il remonta jusqu'au creux de ses seins. La jeune femme gémit. Les cheveux de Séphiroth lui chatouillaient les épaules et la picotaient. Elle glissa une main dans le pantalon du jeune homme qui eut un léger sourire. Les doigts de la jeune femme se resserrent sur la virilité de l'homme, il se cambra. Tifa eut un sourire maladroit.

« - C'est la première fois ? demanda t il dans un souffle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer ses mains sous les sous vêtements de la jeune femme.

« - Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais on va dire que la situation est un peu cocasse.

« - Pourquoi ? demanda t il et glissant ses mains sur les cuisse de la jeune femme.

« - Parce que, nous étions ennemis il n'y a pas si longtemps.

« - je vois…

Il l'embrassa doucement, et lui enleva le peu d'habits qui lui restait. Leur baiser dura longtemps faisant naître en eux un désir brûlant, leur corps étaient l'un contre l'autre. il faisait chaud. Séphiroth gémit lorsque la jeune femme entama un lent va et viens autour de la virilité de l'homme. Il émis un gémissement grave qui fit sourire sa partenaire. Il se cambra d'avantage, elle écarta les jambes. Tifa poussa un soupir de plaisir quand elle l'accueillit en elle, s'était mille fois mieux que tout ce qui était bon dans ce monde. Son cœur battait plus fort à l'unisson de celui de Séphiroth, alors qu'il entamait ses allés et venus tout deux s'envolaient dans un autre monde, ils étaient plus loin que le septième ciel à quelques centimètre de l'univers. c'était métaphysique. Séphiroth étouffa ses hurlements de plaisir dans de fougueux baisers. Tifa n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir, il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait toucher les cordes astral qui tenaient le monde. Ils étaient tout deux, quelques par dans un autre monde, alors que leur deux corps se mêlaient et s'entremêlaient pour ne faire qu'un. Séphiroth eut un dernier râle avant de s'étaler sur le lit à côté d'elle. Tifa avait un sourire d'extase accroché sur les lèvres.

Il se retourna vers elle en souriant, le lit était défait et par la fenêtre il apercevait déjà l'aube. Séphiroth senti le rythme cardiaque de Tifa ralentire et devenir plus lent et stable, il la senti se blottire contre lui, elle était toute chaude. Il lui caressa les cheveux, doucement, avec tendresse… c'était tellement bon, tellement agréable et tellement différent de tout ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant. Une idée naquit dans son esprit : il aimerait que tous les jours soit comme celui ci. Au cours de son voyage il s'était rendu compte qu'elle lui manquait , qu'elle hentait ses rêves. Ce n'était pas ce que l'on appelle le coup de foudre, mais c'était comme une petite flamme qui s'allumait en lui et qui se transformait en immense brasier.

**FIN du Bonus**


End file.
